My Beautiful Remains
by KristyKillings
Summary: When Noelle goes to the U.S.A. to visit her friend Amanda, she had no idea how an unexpected turn of events could lead her to bonding and becoming close to her favourite band, Black Veil Brides. Her dreams and fastansies are suddenly transformed into reality.
1. Chapter 1: The Accident

**I **had never dreamt that I'd end up in this situation. I'd never even expected that I'd feel this happy and secure, and I'd never expected for a group of people, a group of five amazing people, would actually value my company.

It all happened three months ago. I'd gone to see my friend Amanda in the states, and we were hanging out on the beach. Her brother was surfing, and we were sat on the sand chatting and catching up. Since I lived in the miserable United Kingdom, I was relishing the fact that you could actually relax on a beach without other people yelling or screaming or throwing remnants of sand castles in your direction, and that it wasn't raining or overcast. LA was truly the most relaxing place to be.

"So, Noelle, how's life treating you?" Amanda asked, taking a sip of water before offering me some.

"Yea, it's alright I guess. I mean, exams are really stressful but I haven't got any more till October, and its August now, so I can relax for a bit," I said, lifting the water to my lips.

"Oh, that sucks! I've not got my finals till next year!"

"Lucky you!" I said, laying back and putting on my sunglasses and smothering myself in factor fifty sun cream. I didn't really want to tan, I quite liked my pale complexion. Plus I don't tan, I burn, then peel, then go back to being milk white. We sat on the beach for a while, just talking, until Nathan, Amanda's brother, came out from the sea.

"Hey, Amanda, you gonna come in? The waves are great and you should really try out your new board!" He said, before looking at me. "You surf, Noelle?"

I paused. I had never surfed before in my life. But I didn't want to seem really dull and boring, plus I did want to go in the sea. "Yea, a bit. I'm not brilliant but I guess I could try."

Amanda stood up and grabbed her board from the sand. "Great! You can use my board after me, we'll take it in turns!"

We walked down to the sea, and I stood at the shore while Amanda and Nathan swam out. I watched as the pushed themselves up onto the board, waited till the wave was behind them and then stood up, balancing themselves as the wave carried them towards the shore. _Right, I can do this. Its not that difficult. _Amanda walked over to me and handed me her board. She then took her brothers, and paddled out with me. I copied her exact move. We waited till a wave came up behind us. I did what she did as she pushed herself up onto the board and stood up. I just about got my balance, when I felt the board quiver beneath me. I leant forwards and the board tipped up, sending me into the water as the wave broke over me, pushing me further down under water. I hadn't expected it to be this deep. I tried to swim towards the surface, but as I reached the top, another wave broke, pushing me down again. I tried to hold me breath, but my lungs began to feel tight. I scrambled about, my body flailing. A sharp pain seared through my skull, and I blacked out.

My eyes felt heavy and my head was throbbing. I lifted my eye lids, but I couldn't focus. I could make out three shilouettes of people looming over me.

"Noelle? Noelle can you hear me?"

"Her heads badly hurt, she needs a doctor!"

"Neither of us are old enough to drive. She needs to get to the hospital!"

"It's ok, I can. Keep her warm and keep pressure on her head while I go get my keys. I don't think she needs to go to hospital, but if we take her back to mine I can get a doctor to come and check her out. I live just over there." A man said. I recognised his voice, but I couldn't tell who it was.

"Ok, thank you! We'll try and get her to stand up," said Amanda, who lifted my shoulders as Nathan pulled me to my feet.

"Amanda, where am I going? Who's that guy?" I mumbled, trying not to fall back onto the sand.

"I don't know, I didn't get his name. But he dragged you out of the water, and he's getting a doctor for you." She said, holding my arms. I heard him run over and felt his warm hands wrap around my waist as I stumbled up the beach. My vision was still blurry and my head was throbbing. I could feel blood trickling down over my right temple, and I grimaced as the breeze blew stands of my hair into the cut.

The man laughed as we reached the edge of the sand. He grabbed my waist and carried me up the steps onto the path at the top of the beach. "Sorry, I didn't introduce myself. I'm Ashley Purdy."


	2. Chapter 2: Introductions

I must have blacked out again, because the last thing I could remember was this guy saying he was Ashley Purdy, the incredibly sexy bassist of my favourite band Black Veil Brides, and the first thing I saw when I woke up again was the front door to a huge white-wash house. The second thing I noticed is that I wasn't walking. I was being carried in the arms of somebody. And the third thing that hit me was that that somebody happened to be Ashley freaking Purdy. _Ok, Noelle, you're hallucinating. You hit your head. You've got concussion or something. It's not really Ashley Purdy, you just imagined that. _

"Hey, you ok?" He said as he walked past Amanda who was holding the door open for us. He looked right into my eyes, and I could tell that he was genuinely concerned.

"I'd be lying if I said I was fine," I mumbled, my head searing with pain.

He smiled and laughed. "I'll get my doctor over here as soon as I can. She'll check you out and make sure you're ok," he said, moving the strands of hair from my wound and brushing them behind my ear. He carried me over to a black leather sofa and laid me down on it. He then picked up a deep purple blanket from the end of the sofa and put it over me, tucking it under my back so that the cold leather wouldn't be too uncomfortable. Ashley sat at the end of the sofa, and Amanda walked in and sat on the chair opposite.

"Nathans gone back home, he's not very good at dealing with blood and stuff like that," she said, looking around her. To her left was a huge television mounted on the wall, and massive windows overlooked the beach. The staircase behind me was deep wood, and to my left there was a door through to what I assumed was the kitchen.

"Yea, he didn't seem all too good with it," Ashley chuckled before turning to face me. "Hence why I had to carry you," he said, smiling as he did so.

"I'm sorry, you guys." I said. If I hadn't had lied about being able to surf I wouldn't be in this situation.

"Na, its ok," Ashley said, lifting his thick black hair over his shoulder. Just as I was about to protest, somebody came running down the stairs behind me.

"Dude, you didn't spend long at the beach! Found some chicks already? God, nobody can resist the Purdy charm!" The guy walked up to where Ash was sitting and my heart stopped. No way. No freaking way. This was not happening.

"Girls, this is CC. He's a well known party animal, but he's also an idiot," Ash laughed as CC looked at me, obviously puzzled.

"Dude, what did you do to her? Her heads all bloody," CC said, turning to face Ash.

"She nearly drowned while "attempting" to surf," Ash said, throwing in a couple of air quotes. "So, me being the hero, swam in and saved her. I need to ring my doctor to come over here, but she should be ok," he said, placing his hands on the bottom of my legs as he turned back to CC. Shivers ran up my legs. Wow, this guy really was irresistible.

"Ah right! What's your name?" CC asked.

"I'm Noelle. And this is my best friend Amanda," I said, pointing over to where she was sat.

"You're not from around here, are you Noelle?" CC said, a cute smile playing his lips.

"No, I'm from the U.K." I said, tucking strands of my jet black hair behind my ears.

"Ah, the U.K. The land of the most miserable weather," CC laughed.

"Yea, you got that right," I said. The pain in my head was beginning to dull a little. Ash still had his hands on my legs, and he was looking straight into my eyes. My heart was beginning to melt.

"Dude, you're gonna have to move so I can sit down," CC said, shoving Ash's shoulder playfully.

Ash turned to me. "Sorry, hope you don't mind." I was about to ask what he was going to do, but before I could, he lifted up my legs scooted across so he was sat right next to me, and put my legs down on his lap. CC looked at me, clearly amused, and sat down where Ash had previously been sat. My heart was now racing and I was beginning to feel light headed.

"Noelle, you're freezing," Ash said. My legs were shaking, as was the rest of my body. And I suddenly realised that all I was wearing underneath the blanket was my bikini. _Brilliant, Noelle. Absolutely fantastic, _I thought sarcastically.

"CC, can you grab my phone? It's on the table by the door," Ash said.

"Yea, sure," CC got up and walked over to the phone. He picked it up, and started to walk back, when there was a knock at the door. "Dude, you didn't tell them that surfing was off?" CC said, looking at Ash then to me, then back to Ash.

"Oh shit, I forgot," Ash said, sounding worried.

"Ah well, too late now!" CC chirped, and he opened the door. And in walked in Jake Pitts, Jinxx, and Andy Biersack.


	3. Chapter 3: Sunset

"**T**his isn't happening," I said, my vision blurring at the sides. Ash looked at me while the others walked in and stared, their faces puzzled and confused.

"Um, Ash?" Jake said, placing his hands on the back of the sofa where I was lying. _Don't faint. Do not black out again Noelle. _

"CC, ring my doctor now please, tell her to get straight over here as soon as she can," Ash said, his voice thick with worry. He lifted my legs off his lap, and jumped off the sofa before kneeling down on the floor next to me. He then lifted me up so I was sitting upright, and pulled me into him so my head was now resting on his shoulder. As nice as this gesture was, it only made me feel worse.

"Dude, what's going on?" Andy said, his voice making me turn weaker than I already was.

"Shush, I'll explain later," Ash said, his hand cupping the back of my head to support my neck. I looked at Amanda. She was stood up behind Ash, her expression showing that she was concerned.

"I'll be ok," I muttered. And then, despite my best efforts, I blacked out. Again.

I woke up in a different room. The light was dim, and judging by the red sky that was glowing through a large set of glass doors that led out onto a balcony, I could only assume that it was dusk. I was in a bed. A large king size bed that had deep purple silk sheets and pillows, and a zebra print blanket that was thrown over me. I noticed that on top of my bikini I was wearing a t-shirt. I assumed it was one of the boys shirts, considering neither Amanda or myself had any spare clothes with me. At the end of the room was a door that was open, and I could see a large landing with a staircase that lead downstairs. On the other side of the room was a closed door, and I guessed that this led to an en-suit bathroom. A black bass guitar was mounted on the left wall opposite the balcony. Oh god. Oh dear sweet mother of Jesus. I was in Ashley Purdy's bedroom. I was in his bed. Oh holy… I sat up, my head numb. I touched the bandage that was now wrapped around my wound. I swung my legs over the side of the bed, and was about to get out until the closed door swung open.

"Oh, sorry, I thought you were still asleep," Jinxx walked out of the bathroom, his hair sopping wet and a towel was wrapped around his waist. Other than that, he was completely naked.

"Um… no I was just going to…" I stopped as he smiled at me. "Why am I here?" I said. Well, I wasn't going to get any answers until I asked some questions. Jinxx laughed and brushed back his hair from his face.

"Purdy's doctor arrived a few hours ago. You were still out of it, but she gave you the once over and said that you were ok, and that you need some rest. Your friend Amanda offered to take you home, But Ash insisted that you stay here. So Jake gave her a ride home while Ash brought you up here," He paused as he shut the bathroom door. "The rest of the guys hogged the other bedrooms, so Ash gave you his. And they also hogged all the showers, hence why I had to use this one. Sorry if I woke you up. Oh, and that's Jake's shirt by the way," He smiled at me before sitting on the end of the bed. "You ok? Ash told us about what happened. Sounds like somebody had a tumble," he laughed. I laughed too.

"Yea, I'm ok. A bit dazed but you know, I'm ok," I said, touching the bandage wrapped around the right side of my head. "Oh God, I bet I look a state," I gasped, realising how bad I must look. But Jinxx just chuckled at my obvious worry.

"You look fine, actually. Ash managed to wash most of the blood out of your hair, and Andy insisted on fixing your makeup," he grinned. Wait, what? How did I not wake up during THAT? WHY did I not wake up? But before I could ask any more, Jinxx got up and headed for the door. He turned round to face me again. "The rest of the guys are downstairs if you wanna join 'em. I know that CC wants to interrogate you about your epic surfing fail. Seriously, he won't let you live that one down." And he turned and left me alone again. The way he said it made it seem like I'd be here for a while.

Once I'd followed the laughter downstairs and onto the balcony outside, CC instantly saw me and announced: "Oh look, here comes the surfer pro!" I reddened as they laughed, but I knew that they didn't mean to upset me. Ash got up and came over to me, his eyes locked onto my own.

"You feeling ok?" He asked. I nodded and smiled before he hugged me. At first it shocked me, but after a brief moment, I hugged him back. CC wolf whistled and Jake hooted, and Ash let go and scowled at them.

"Don't mind them. They're a bunch of fuck ups," Andy said, smiling at me as I walked over with Ash to join them. He patted at the space on the bench next to him, and I obeyed his subtle hint and sat down next to him. At this point, nothing was surprising me. The whole 'star shocked' feeling had gone, and it was just like being with a bunch of five gorgeous men, one of whom had saved my life. Andy was still looking at me, studying my face. I couldn't turn to look him. I knew that if I did, I'd end up blushing and collapsing on the floor.

"So, Noelle, tell me… how did you manage to pull such a stunt?" CC said.

"Oh, well I'm just accident prone," I laughed, pulling my raven black hair over my shoulder.

"You play any instruments?" Jake asked, leaning forward.

"Yea, I play guitar and bass," I said.

"Could you give Purdy a run for his money?" Jake laughed, punching Ash's shoulder playfully.

"I doubt it," I said, looking into Ash's eyes as he smiled at me.

"Let's see, shall we?" Andy said, moving his legs so that they were now resting against mine. My heart fluttered, and Andy smiled. It was as if he noticed how this simple action made me react. The night progressed with me telling the guys about how Amanda was my best friend who moved to L.A. a few years ago and that I visited her once a year. I also shared how much I loved Black Veil Brides, and how I had being to many of their UK gigs. I then went on to explain how the recent divorce of my parents had made me begin to struggle emotionally, and how I found that music was my only escape. And as I was explaining this, none of their eyes ever left me. But it was Ash and Andy who were intensely studying my every move, my every facial expression. Then, Ash brought out a bass and two guitars. CC arranged some pots and pans and plates, and got two knives to act as drum sticks. They then began to play their songs. They played 'Knives and Pens', 'Sweet Blasphemy', 'Saviour', 'Die For You', 'Beautiful Remains' and ended with 'Coffin'. And as I began to feel my eyes droop, I leant against Andy and rested my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around my waist to keep me from slumping off the bench. I let my eyes close, and before I knew it, I had drifted to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Doubts

I woke up to find that I was being carried up the stairs. I looked up to see who it was who was holding me, and when I saw that Andy was looking right back at me, my heart stopped.

"Hey," he said, and smiled when I opened my mouth to say 'hi' back, but nothing came out. He laughed and squeezed my shoulder slightly as he reached the top of the stairs. He carried on walking.

"Um, Andy?" I said. "I think I can manage to walk to my... I mean Ash's room," I said, surprised that he didn't put me down at the top of the stairs.

"I know you can," he said. "I just want to spend some time with you." He blushed slightly as he took a deep breath. "I mean, you seem really cool and I wanna get to know you... if that's ok with you of course?" He said as we reached a room at the end of the hall way. I smiled as he put me down to stand on the floor, his hands running down my arms and stopping at my own hands.

"Yea that's fine with me," I said as he squeezed my hands before letting them go.

"Great," he opened the door to a large room with the layout the same as Ash's. "Well come in," he said walking into his room. The door slowly closed behind him. I stood there, thoughts racing through my mind. What was I doing? I came to see Amanda, and ended up failing at surfing, then found myself in Ashley Purdy's house, and now Andy Biersack was inviting me into his room? What was I doing? I turned to go, to run away. I got halfway down the stair case when I found a hand grab my arm. I whirled round to see who it was.

"And where do you think you're going, surfer girl?" CC said, a playful smile playing on his lips. But his smile slowly faded when he saw that here were tears staining my cheeks. I quickly wiped them away with the back of hand, but it was too late. CC had seen me crying, and now he wanted to know why.

"I don't know," I said, my voice cracking slightly as CC sat down on the stair next to me. I tried to hold it together, but I could feel the sobs building up as I tried to swallow back the tears. "I just, I don't know... You guys are like gods to me and now I'm here, and I just freaked, you know? I don't know how to explain it, I just..." I started to cry. I had no idea how to explain how I felt. CC put his arm round me in the way that an older brother would do to comfort his sister.

"Noelle, its ok. I get what you mean. But seriously, we all love you! You wouldn't still be here if we didn't. And you know what?"

"What?"

"Andy adores you. And so does Ash. Which I guess may cause problems... But I love you. I see you as a little sister, and I want you to know that no matter what you're going through, no matter how much you want to escape from it all..."

"I want you to know that I love you. And I'm here for you," Andy cut in from behind CC, his voice strong and sure. CC looked at me and smiled, before hugging me.

"Go get him," he whispered in my ear, before he let go and ran back upstairs. I brought my knees up to my chest, and hung my head forward, hoping that Andy wouldn't be able to see my tears as he sat next to me.

"Noelle?" He said. I didn't reply. "Noelle, I know how much you're hurting," he whispered, brushing me hair away from in front of my face. "And I know that these tears are shed out of frustration and fear and anger, but I want you to know that I'm here. And I really like you. Like REALLY like you," He said, touching the tears that were escaping from my eyes and rolling down my face.

"Really?" I croaked.

"Yea, really. I mean come on, have you seen how hot my mom is?" He laughed. I looked at him and we both cracked up. After minutes of laughing, Andy grabbed my hand and led me back to his room.

"Andy, I want you to know that as much as I like you, I'm not sure that I want to, you know, act on it, if you get what I mean," I said, the waves of doubt washing over me again.

"I know, I don't know what you thought I was planning on doing," he laughed, before slipping his arms around my waist and pulling me into him. I rested my head against his chest, and I could hear the beating of his heart. He kissed my forehead before announcing that 'Purdy had stolen his bed back'. And as much as I wanted to check to see if he had re-claimed his bed, I climbed into his bed.

"Night night Andy," I said and turned over so my back was to him.

"Night, Noelle," he replied, before switching off the lamp, draping his arms over my waist and resting his forehead against my shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5: Sunrise

I woke up in the morning to find Andy stood in a pair of skinny jeans and nothing else on the balcony. I was about to get up and stand next to him, but the look of complete distance on his face made it clear that he didn't want to be disturbed. He hadn't noticed me, until I swung my legs over the end of the bed and sat up.

"Morning, sleepy head," he said, smiling and walking over to me.

"How long have you been up?" I asked, resting my head on his bare shoulder as he hugged me.

"Oh, since about six o'clock, and it's now ten o'clock... so four hours," he said, brushing my fringe out of my eyes. "Hows your head?" I'd forgotten about it until he had mentioned it. I touched it lightly with my fingertips.

"It's ok," I said as he stood up and walked over to the wardrobe.

"I think we should get you some clothes to wear," he smirked, looking at Jakes t-shirt that hung from me. "And I think that these should fit you," he threw me a pair of his black skinny jeans and a plain black tee that had had its sleeves cut off so it was a vest top. "We're the same build, so they shouldn't look as bad as Pitts' shirt," he said, closing the wardrobe door. He walked over to me and a playful and teasing smile curved his lips. "Now, lets see... where does this go?" He picked up his t-shirt that he had thrown at me and smiled. He then lunged at me, playfully of course. I laughed at tried to push him off me, but he was too strong. He pinned me down but I managed to loosen his grip by tickling his stomach. He laughed and I rolled over and tried to run to the balcony. Andy laughed at my attempt and grabbed my arm as I reached the doors. He pulled me into him, and as I stepped backwards I fell over, pulling him down with me. We layed on the floor in fits of laughter, Andy lying on top of me.

"As you can see, I am extremely skilled at falling over," I laughed, his eyes locking onto mine.

"Well that makes two of us," he laughed. I could hear my heart racing. He was so close to me, his breath was warm on my face.

"Andy, I..." but before I could finish, he kissed me. And for the two seconds that his lips touched mine, time slowed. He pulled back, and time started again. He smiled. I looked at him, those sapphire blue eyes drew me in again. I kissed him back, and wrapped my arms around his slender neck. We layed there for a good couple of minutes, when the door opened. Andy's lips parted mine, and his eyes were met with Ash's furious stare.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Ash snapped. "Interrupting something, am I?"

"Ash I..." Andy began.

"Save it for later. It doesn't matter," Ash looked at me, his eyes watery. He turned and left, slamming the door behind him. I looked at Andy. He stood up and walked over to the en-suit.

"I'm sorry, Noelle," he said before closing the door. I stood up and ran out of the door, trying to find Ash. I got to the end of the hall before slamming into CC and Jake.

"Watch it, surfer girl," CC chuckled as Jake pushed me off him.

"Sorry, I was just..."

"Looking for Ash? I'd leave it, he's pretty pissed," Jake said. "Oh, and I need my shirt back at some point too," he said, smiling as I blushed slightly.

"Yea ok... CC can I talk to you for a sec?" I asked. Jake looked at CC.

"Oh, right. I getcha. Yea I'll go find Jinxx and we'll hit the beach or something," he said before patting my shoulder as he walked past.

"So, what's bothering my little surfer?" CC said, leaning against the wall.

"Promise not to laugh? Or tell anyone?" I said.

"Promise. Now, what's up?" He said.

"Its Ash and Andy. Me and Andy... lets say I think I like him.. Well I know I like him. And he likes me back. And Ash walked in on us kissing and it looked liked something it wasn't, cos there were clothes all over the floor and stuff... But, and I risk sounding like a slut, but I think I like Ash too. But I don't know what to do," I said.

"Wow... Ok lets start with Andy. We all know he's the one everyone adores and I find it really difficult to tell how he feels. But I know that he wouldn't do anything, like kiss you for example, if he didn't like you. And he kissed you, so he must REALLY be into you. Now Ash. We all know that Purdy is a slut, but seriously, I've never seen him act like this before. He seriosuly likes you. A lot. And I know this because he told me. Plus I've never seen him get that mad over a girl. Ever. But it depends on what you want to happen. If you want a relationship..."

"Woah, I'm not sure I want that. I mean, I'd love one with either of them but I don't want to hurt whichever one I don't date. I'd feel really bad. Plus the distance... I'm only twenty! It's not like I can afford flights over here every other month."

"Ok. But that doesn't mean you can't date one of them. Maybe you could date both of them? And film it so I can watch..."

"CC! Ew that is disgusting!" I half yelled half laughed.

"A guy's gotta try,"he grinned. "Ugh I dunno what to say. I'll talk to them and get back to you," He said before hugging me. "But don't worry. It'll be fine." He turned and left me standing there, not knowing what to do. I brushed my hair back off my face and slumped against the wall, bringing my knees up to my chest and resting my head back on the wall. I shut my eyes, trying to hold back the frustration and tears, but my emotions were too strong. I let a single tear escape from my eye. And although I promised myself that I wouldn't let anymore escape, I began to sob. My chest heaved as I gasped for breath, and my shoulders shuddered violently. I curled up into a ball on the floor and wished that everything was so much easier. I wasn't going to deny that I'd always wanted a relationship with all of the members of BVB. But not at once because that would be creepy. But as crazy as it sounds, when I found out that Ash and Andy liked me, I couldn't help but feel like if I did get into a relationship with them, it'd be a bad decision. I mean, as well as the huge fanbase of girls who seem to attack the bands girlfriends, I didn't want to get into something with Andy or Ash, and then break up. This was for a couple of reasons:  
1). If we broke up, I'd never be able to listen to the music the same again.

2) When I went to a gig, I'd see them and be like 'OH yeaaaaa, I fucked you' which would be awkward as hell.

3) It'd be brilliant, but scary becasuse they are so amazing and it'd just be weird

4) I'd never had a 'real' boyfriend before. And come on, this is me, the clumsiest person to ever exist. I'd end up doing something wrong which would be so embarrasing.

But then I realised that I was only focusing on the negatives. There would be tons of great things if I dated one of them... I sat up and wiped my tears from my face. I stood up, but as I wiped the reminants of mascara from my eyes, my eyes began to sting and water like mad.

"Ow, shit," I yelped, shutting my eyes and grimacing in pain. Once the pain had stopped, I opened my eyes and found Ash stood infront of me, his cheeks stained with what I assumed to be tears.

"Ash are you..." but before I could finish he stepped towards me, grabbed my waist and kissed me.

**(AN: I have no idea if any of that rambling bit after CC left made any sense at all. Sorry if it isn't clear. Tbh, I don't even think its relevant but heeeeeeey ho. Oh and if you don't already, follow me on twitter _KristyKillings )**


	6. Chapter 6: Becoming Clear

I didn't try to pull back from Ash. I was too messed up to protest or do anything but go with it. As much as I had expected him to be really 'rough and ready' (cringe) he was the exact opposite. I'm not sure if it was because he was upset or tired or whatever, but he was a really romantic and gentle kisser. He tugged me into his room, his lips never leaving mine. I stepped forwards as he stepped back, but me being my usual clumsy self tripped over my own foot , pushing Ash and myself back onto his bed.

"Shit, sorry," I mumbled as his foot hit the floor with a loud thump. He didn't seem to notice, and he pulled me closer into him. I can't really remember what happened, its all just a blur. But I realised that as Ash was pulling Jakes top off me that things were getting serious. And I was starting to have doubts again. I pulled away from him and sat at the end of the bed, my head in my hands.

"Noelle? Are you ok? Is your head hurting again?" He said, crawling over to me and taking my hand in his.

"I'm fine I just... I can't do this, Ash."

"Can't do what?"

"This. I know that you like me, but so does Andy, and I can't do this any more! I don't know what to do! I love you both but I don't want to hurt anybody," I said, the lump in my throat making my voice go all shaky.

"Noelle, look at me." Ash brushed my hair from my face in attempt to make me turn to face him. But when I didn't move, he got up from the bed and crouched down in front of me, my hand still grasped in his. I swallowed back the tears and looked up into his deep brown eyes. He pressed his lips together and squeezed my hand. "Nobody is making you choose between me and Andy. Nobody is making you do anything," he said, looking right into my eyes. His eyes flicked to the floor then right back to me. "I'm not gonna lie. I have feelings for you... strong feelings... and I know that my reputation for relationships isn't brilliant, but I don't think I've ever felt this way about anybody ever. You make me feel... different... it's like whenever I see you, my whole world stops and you're the only one I can think about. And when you're not there, I feel empty... I feel alone." He sat back on his knees. "I think I..."

I interrupted him. "Don't say it Ash, just don't say it."

"Why? I'm only saying how I feel."

"I know, and I get that you, you know..." I hesitated.

"That I love you?"

"I told you not to say it!" I snapped.

"Why? Why can't I say it? You know that I love you so why can't I tell you?"

"Because it's already difficult enough without you saying that! Can't you see, Ash? Can't you see that I can't do this? I know that nobody is making me choose but I feel like I have to because if I don't then you're both gonna be all over me and I can't do this any more!" I started to cry and Ash pulled me into his arms.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I should have listened to you. I am so, so sorry that you feel like this," he said, kissing my forehead lightly.

"I can't choose. I can't hurt either of you," I said, before escaping from his arms and running out of his room.

"CC!" I yelled. "CC where are you? CC!" I ran downstairs and out of the door onto the patio. I saw three people in the pool, so I ran down to see who it was. There was CC, Jinxx and a tall, blonde woman.

"CC!" I yelled as I got nearer. He spun round and jumped out of the water.

"Hey, good lookin," He smirked, picking me up and hugging me. "Did you know that you are now my new best friend AS WELL as my little sister?" He said.

"Um... no I didn't but I need to talk to you..."

"Hey CC! Who's this chick you've picked up now?" The blonde said, shaking her hair so the water splashed Jinxx. He looked at her and shook his head, before looking at CC. I couldn't tell what he was thinking, but he looked wary.

"This is Noelle. She's a pro surfer from the U.K.," CC laughed, putting me down on the floor and wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"Noelle...That's such a pretty name," her voice was sugary and sweet. I cringed. "Oh, I didn't introduce myself!" She laughed a high pitched screech, similar to that of cats when they get their tails trodden on. She climbed out of the water, revealing a perfect tanned body and long, slim legs. Her hair tumbled over her shoulders. She winked at CC as he was practicially drooling. She offered her hand as she said "I'm Lucy, Ash's girlfriend."


	7. Chapter 7: Party

After being introduced to Ashley's girlfriend Lucy, and after tears and shouting at Ash from both myself and Andy, CC had decided to take us all out to a club. We were about to leave Ash's place. When Jake had remembered that Ella was coming back from a photo shoot at a private beach, he asked her to bring some clothes over for me. We were still in Andy's room since Ash was in his room with Lucy. I didn't know what they were doing, and to be honest I didn't want to know. Ash was a player, plain and simple and I was a fool to ever think that he had genuine feelings for me. I had taken off my bandage from my head, and I had a huge bruise to show for my accident.

"Don't worry, you can't see it," Ella said, brushing my fringe over the wound. "The make-up hides it quite well anyway," she smiled.

"Thanks, Ella," I said as I stood up. I was still in Jakes shirt and she smiled as I looked down at it.

"It's ok. Now, I brought you over some dresses and shoes. I knew that you'd need something to party in, and after Jake had said that you were the same size as me I went out and bought you some new clothes," she said, jumping up and bringing over her bag.

"Oh my God, you didn't have to do that Ella! I'll pay you back!" I said, shocked that she'd gone through so much trouble for me.

"Naaa, it's cool! Anyway, it was a good excuse for a shopping trip," she laughed, pulling out a few dresses. "I didn't know what size shoe you were, so I brought you a pair of my black heels and bought you a smaller size from the shop." This girl was becoming my new best friend.

"Oh my God, I love that red dress!" I said, rushing over to look at the cherry red dress Ella was holding. It was a sleeveless dress with a boned corset like top. It was cherry red satin, and came to just above the knee at the front and just below the knee at the back.

"I thought you might!" she chirped."Oh, and I got you some underwear too. Purdy guessed your sizes, and knowing that guys sense for women's sizes, he's probably right." She said, pulling out a bag of underwear from her overnight bag. I flinched at the mention of his name, but Ella didn't notice.

"Well, I'll just go get changed," I said, taking the dress and underwear from her, and walking over to the en-suit. I was just getting changed into the underwear that Ella had bought, and Ash HAD managed to get my sizes right, when I heard Andy walk into the bedroom.

"Andy, I wouldn't go in there," Ella warned.

"I just need to get my deodorant," Andy said, ignoring her completely. I quickly tried to pull the dress on, but I didn't realise that there was a zip at the back. I fumbled about but I was too late. Andy walked through the door. Shit.

"Oh fuck, I'm sorry I just needed my..." He stopped, noticing that I was standing in my underwear with a dress on the floor. "I'll come back later, sorry."

"No, Andy its fine. You've seen me in my bikini, its basically the same," I said.

"Ok, I just needed to get my deodorant." He waked over to the sink and opened up the cupboard above it and pulled out some spray. "I can't believe Ash. He's such a fucker. Sorry if I went a bit... scary when I was putting him back in his place," he said, looking at me.

"It's ok." I said, looking down at the dress.

"I'm sorry," he said stepping towards me.

"It's ok. Its my fault that I actually believed him... I mean come on, its Ashley Purdy, he has a different girl every day of the week," I managed to choke out a strangled laugh.

"It's not your fault. He's just a fuck up for making you feel like that," Andy said. There was a long pause as he gazed into my eyes. "Just to let you know, I'd never ever do that to you," he said.

"I know." a single tear escaped my eye. Andy looked as if he was about to cry, and he dropped his deodorant on the floor as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I rested my forehead on his chest. He embraced me for a few moments before pulling back and looking into my eyes again. And then he kissed me. He pulled me into him and I put my hands on his chest. He deepened the kiss and I have no idea how long we were there, but Ella knocked on the bathroom door and I pulled away from Andy.

"What are you two doing in there? We need to go, guys," She said. I looked at Andy, his lips pink and cheeks flushed.

"I'm just trying to find my deodorant," He said, smiling at me. He picked deodrant and kissed me briefly. "Ash is missing out," he whispered in my ear, before opening the door and leaving. Ella walked in, looking at me sceptically.

"He looked happy," she said. "You haven't got your dress on yet!" She exclaimed.

"Yea, the zips stuck," I said, handing it to her. She looked at it, tugged it slightly and when it unzipped, she handed it back to me. I pulled it on and Ella zipped it up at the back. I looked in the mirror. And although I'm not very vain, I must admit, it looked gorgeous. It fitted perfectly and made me look like I actually had hips. Ella pulled my raven hair over my shoulders and teased my short layers before spraying them, giving me a bed head look. She'd already done my make-up, and my normally thick eye-liner was replaced with soft, smoky eye shadow. I put my lip ring in, and smiled.

"Fucking beautiful," Ella smiled. We walked out of the bathroom, and CC was stood in the bedroom doorway. He wolf whistled as we walked out.

"My little surfer sure does scrub up well," He said. "Oh, and I think you'll be needing this," He handed me a red clutch that matched my dress.

"Wow, CC, thanks," I said, hugging him.

"Wait till you see what Jake and Jinxx packed in it," He smiled. I opened it up to find it packed with condoms.

"What the fuck?" I yelped. Ella snatched the bag off me and laughed.

"CC, why the hell did they put THESE in HERE?" she said.

"Just though our little surfer should be prepared... who knows what'll happen between her and Biersack when they get drunk," he winked. I blushed.

"Nothing will happen," I said.

"Yea, yea," Jake said, pushing past CC and walking over to Ella before kissing her cheek. "Don't worry, got some for us too," He said, kissing her again. Oh God.

"Are you ready yet, or are we just gonna be boring and stay in tonight?" Jinxx yelled from the hallway before walking in. "Oh, so you are ready! Well, guess its just Andy who's being slow."

"Actually, I think you'll find I've been ready for ages," Andy smiled, walking in. He looked for longer than necessary. I smiled at him, and he returned the gesture.

"Right, I need my dirty martini, so lets get the hell outta here!" CC howled, before running out of Andy's room and pounding the stairs.

"I take it that Ash isn't joining us?" Ella said.

"No, he's busy with Lucy," Jake said, grabbing Ella's waist and leading her out of the room. Jinxx sent me an apologetic look before following them. I walked up to Andy who looped his arm around my waist.

"You look fucking amazing," He said, kissing my cheek.

"You don't look too bad yourself," I said, taking in his ripped skinnies, black shirt and leather jacket. His short hair was spiked and his eyes sparkled sapphire blue.

"Thanks," he said. He bent down and picked up up the pair of black heels that Ella had leant me. "You'll be needing these, Cinderella," he smiled.

"Hahaha, thanks!" I said, taking them off him and slipping them on. I gained about three inches from the heels, and instead of being a tall 5ft10 I was a giant 6ft1. I cringed at my gain in height.

"Don't worry, you're not taller than me," Andy said. I smiled at him and walked out of the door with him.

We reached a black limousine that was waiting outside the house.

"Ladies first," Jinxx said, holding the door open for me.

"Always the gentleman. Thanks, Jinxx," I smiled and clambered in. I sat next to Ella and Andy sat next to me, wrapping his arm around me. Ella flashed me a knowing look. Jinxx sat opposite me, and CC announced that the champaign was shit, and that the alcohol at the club would be substantially better. And when Jake asked where my clutch was, Ella glared at him, but I just laughed. I'd left it on the bed, intentionally of course. CC just smiled at me. And I started to realise how much I loved these guys.


	8. Chapter 8: Aftermath

We pulled up to a club which had an electric blue door and a matching sign that said "Envy". CC hollered and jumped out of the limo, the rest of us following.

"Don't mind him, he has the mental age of a twelve year old," said Jinxx, rolling his eyes at CC's obvious immaturity. I just laughed as I clambered out of the car.

"Well that's not very lady like," Jake laughed as I flashed a bit too much cleavage as I got out.

"Well I'm not complaining," CC said, winking at me.

"You know, considering that you see me as your little sister, you're a bit pervy," I said.

"Ok then... I mean, stop looking at my little sisters boobs, guys!" CC yelled, glaring at Jake and Jinxx. "She can't help it, our mother was a stripper and the gene was passed on to Noelle!" He shouted a bi too loudly. A few people turned and gave us weird to looks, to which CC responded with an enthusiastic wave.

"Shut up, CC" Andy laughed, shutting the car door and clasping his hand around mine. We walked into the club, and I was instantly hit by the loud, thumping rock music that filled the space.

"Welcome to Envy!" A young woman with bright blue hair smiled. "What name did you book in?"

"Dennis Westower," Andy said, squeezing my hand as I choked back a laugh.

"Ah, very good. Follow me." She turned round and headed towards a door to the left of the main club room. We followed her through into a smaller room, where she stopped at one of several private booths. The colour scheme was consistent throughout. The booth chairs were electric blue, while the walls, floor and tables were shiny black.

"Here you go. We'll bring your drinks over. The first round is on the house, and from then on, if you need to order more, just flag down one of the waitresses. Enjoy!" She chirped before heading back off. The music wasn't as loud in here, but I could hear the bass from Asking Alexandria's song 'To The Stage'. We all sat down around the table.

"When is Sammi getting here?" Ella asked Jinxx.

"She'll be here around ten," he replied, smiling as he put his phone back into his pocket. The waitress came over with the drinks. CC had ordered a martini, no surprise there, while the rest had ordered Jack Daniels and coke.

"I didn't know what to get you, so I got you the same as me," Andy said, pushing a glass of J.D's and coke towards me.

"Yea, that's fine thanks," I smiled, taking a gulp.

The night carried on, and we all became gradually more intoxicated with alcohol. CC started dancing on the table and stripping, while Jake and Ella had skulked for a while. They apparently needed 'the restroom', but I questioned if they actually needed to use the toilet facilities. Andy kept laughing at CC, encouraging him to become even more crazy. But he kept looking at me and smiling contently. Sammi arrived and Jinxx greeted her with a hug and a kiss, and after brief introductions Andy stood up.

"I... I wanna dance!" He said, looking down at me. "I wanna dance with you!"

I laughed, but I was too drunk to care. I'd had way more alcohol than I would usually have allowed myself to have. But considering the whole situation with Ash, I needed an excuse to forget everything and go crazy. I let Andy pull me up and stumbled as he tugged me over to the space in front of the booth. He grabbed my arm and placed it on his shoulder and held my other hand. We began to ballroom dance in a very drunken manner. The others laughed and screamed for more. Andy swirled me around and I giggled as we carried on twirling around the room. After that came more shots of vodka and other burning liquids.

I fell back into the limo with the others. Andy fell down next to me and pulled me next to him. I snorted a laugh as he kissed me. CC shouted as he popped open a bottle of the previously deemed 'shit champaign' and and Jake hooted as he missed the glasses he was pouring into.

"CC! CC! CC!" Jake slurred as CC gave up pouring the champaign into glasses and drank it from the bottle instead. Ella laughed as he spilt it down himself before handing it round everybody else. I smiled contently as we drove back home. And for the first time in a long time, I felt happy.

We got home and we all staggered out of the limo. I tripped up in my heels, but Ella caught my arm and laughed as she helped me back up.

"I think you need some help there," Andy smiled, picking me up and carrying me in his arms. I laughed as I looped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Gonna be needing that clutch bag, surfer girl!" CC yelled, earning a high five from Jake. I ignored their childish whistles as Andy carried me into the house and upstairs to his room. He sat me down on his bed.

"So what's in the clutch?" He asked, taking his boots off.

"Nothing yoooooouuuuu need to worry about," I slurred, tapping his nose. He laughed at my obvious drunken state and took off my heels. "You know, I think that... that you are amazing!" I said, falling back onto the bed as Andy laid next to me.

"You know what I think? I think that you're gonna have a motherfucker of a hangover tomorrow," Andy said. I laughed. I didn't care.

"You know what I wanna do?"

"What?"

"I wanna get chuuuuu outta your pants," I laughed. Andy clasped his hand over my mouth to keep me from laughing so loud. He smiled at me and started to laugh too. "Shhhhhh Andy, you gonna wake up everybody eeeeelse," I sang.

"Oh yea? Make me!" he chuckled. So I leant over and kissed him.

The throbbing in my head woke me up. I opened my eyes and the sunlight burnt. I groaned and rolled over. I wrapped my arm around Andy's bare shoulders. But I didn't think it was Andy. In my mind, it was Ash.

"Morning, my sexy little outlaw," I whispered in his ear. He didn't respond. "Just to let you know, I've forgiven you about Lucy, and I want to be with you..." he lifted his head. He was waking up. "Also, you were amazing last night."

He turned to face me. But it wasn't Ash. It was Andy. Shit. Shit, shit, shit.

"Noelle?" He said. Hurt radiated through his eyes. "What are you on about?." He sat up. A wave of nausea crashed over me.

"I'm... I'm gonna be sick," I ran to the bathroom and threw up into the toilet. Andy stood in the doorway. He'd pulled on a pair of boxers and a t-shirt. He looked hungover, but he also looked like he was about to cry. "Andy I'm so sorry."

"You thought I was Ash."

"I don't know what I was thinking... I..."

"You..." his voice quivered. "You have... stronger feelings for him than you do for me."

"No I..."

"You do, Noelle."

"Andy I'm so sorry."

He looked at me. But although he looked like he was about to break down crying, he smiled at me.

"Well, you go and... you go and get him."

"No, I don't want to hurt you!" I said, pushing myself up.

"I'm fine. But Ash, he needs fixing. You need to fix him." Andy said. He walked over and hugged me. He kissed my forehead. "And just to let you know, you were great last night too." He turned and crawled back into bed. I headed for the door. "Noelle?" he called.

I turned round. "Yea?"

"You may wanna get some clothes on before you go out there."

Fuck.


	9. Chapter 9: Breakfast

After pulling on my dress and underwear that was flung on Andy's bedroom floor, I ignored the overwhelming urge to throw up again and ran down to Ash's room. I don't know why the hell I thought Andy was Ash when I woke up, but I knew one thing for sure. It didn't feel right waking up to see Andy next to me. I had wanted it to be Ash, and by doing so, had hurt Andy. Like really hurt him. Apart from my dad, I've never seen a dude on the edge of tears before. I'd have to apologize and make it up with Andy later, but now I needed to find Ash. God knows what I'd do once I found him, but I'm sure I'd think of something. I reached his room. I hesitated, contemplating whether to know or to just walk straight in. My hand reached for the door handle, but before I could open it, the door swung open and somebody walked out, crashing into me. I stumbled back and my back hit the wall. I grimaced as pain radiated up my back. I looked up, about to yell at Ash for his studiedness, but I stopped when I saw Lucy looking down on me.

"Sorry," I said, standing up straighter.

"Just so you know, Ash broke up with me."

I looked at her, unsure if I should do a happy dance or offer sympathy. I did neither and stood there in silence.

"He wants you. He feels... I don't really know how he feels... he said something like when he sees you..."

I interrupted her. "His whole world stops and I'm the only one he can think about. And when I'm not here he feels..."

"Empty. I feel alone." We both turned round to see Ash stood in the doorway, a towel wrapped round his waist and his hair dripping wet. "I'm so sorry, Lucy. But what can I say? You knew what you were getting yourself into when you decided to hook up with me." He cracked a smile. "I am Ashley Purdy."

Lucy just looked at me. "You're lucky, Noelle. Don't waste your luck." She turned and left, running down the stairs and slamming the front door.

"Wow, your ex is kind of a bitch," I breathed, looking at Ash.

"Tell me about it," Ash said, turning and walking back into his room. I followed him and sat on the edge of his bed while he walked into the bathroom.

"So, why have you decided to come and see me after you had a wild night with Andy?" Ash asked from inside the bathroom.

I tried to ignore the throbbing headache and churning stomach that was the consequences of heavy drinking. "I wanted to tell you something," I said.

"Hit me." Ash replied.

"I think I love you." There was silence. Ash walked to the doorway of the bathroom.

"What?"

"I think I love you." I said again. It sounded really weird.

"But last night with Andy..."

"Andy was a... a mistake. That sounds awful but it's true. I woke up this morning, and I thought that he was you, and I wanted him to be you, but he wasn't and it felt weird. And I realised... I realised that I love you."

"Well well well... you are a dirty little girl." Ash smiled, walking over to me. He sat down next to me. "We all know I'm super hot, but you're the first to turn down Biersack for a slice of the Purdy."

I smiled. "Well, what can I say? You're amazing." I rested my head on his bare shoulder. He pushed me back and kissed me. I kissed him back, till another wave of nausea came crashing down on me. I pushed him off and ran into the bathroom, throwing up again.

"Somebodies got a bitch of a hangover. Wait here, I'll get you some meds," He said, walking out of his room and downstairs. I sat back, slumping against the cold tiles of the bathroom wall. I couldn't help but feel awful for breaking Andy like that. I felt so bad. I was really gonna have to make it up with him. Ash didn't come back, and after a few minutes I walked downstairs to find that he had laid out a beautiful breakfast on the patio. He had got all kind of fruits and smoothies, as well as toast and cereal and crumpets. I laughed and walked over to him. He wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my forehead.

"Here. Eat something, you'll feel better." He said, offering me a slice of toast. Although my stomach was churning, I sat down and began to eat. And surely enough I began to feel much better. Ash smiled and placed his hand over mine. "Although I am flattered that you have come back to me, I feel bad for Andy. You're gonna have to apologize to him," he said.

"I know, I feel really shit about it. I've ended up hurting him and I did not want anybody to get hurt," I said. Ash stood up and walked over to the pool side. I followed him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and looked into my eyes.

"I love you." He whispered. He kissed me and I looped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. I opened my eyes slightly when I heard a noise from a balcony above the pool. I saw Andy looking at me, his smile faint but eyes full of tears. He turned and walked away, closing the balcony door. I wanted to yell after him, but instead I got lost in the moment with Ash. I'd have to make it up to him later. But I wasn't focused on that. I was too overwhelmed by Ashley Purdy.

**AN: I hate the ending of this so much. Grrrrrrr. But yea, I have no idea what's gonna happen but I'll post the next chapter soon, I promise! Oh and if you wanna follow me on twitter, I'm _KristyKillings **


	10. Chapter 10: Official Guilt

I spent the next few days hanging out with the guys at the beach and around the pool. Ash offered to teach me to surf, but following my previous disaster, I declined his over. Instead I sat on the beach with Sammi and Ella. Amanda came down for a day, and I apologized to her for not seeing her. She said it was fine, and that I might as well stay at Ashes for the rest of the week. She dropped off my clothes and then left me with the guys. Although we were all hanging out, Andy wasn't talking to me or Ash. He didn't even look at either of us. Although we had promised not to flaunt our relationship in front of him, it was really difficult to try and keep my hands off him. He was irresistible. But every time I looked at Andy, he looked distant and hurt. I felt a pang of guilt every time I saw him. But then Ash would grab my hand and pull me away from everybody else, and his lips would kiss away the guilt and pain that I felt.

Three days passed and neither myself or Ash had spoken to Andy. We hadn't even shared eye contact. I was sick of this. I felt like shit and we needed to sort this out. On the way to the beach after breakfast, me and Ash decided to talk to him. We told Jake, Ella, CC, Jinxx and Sammi to go ahead. Andy walked down the stairs. He avoided looking at us, until I called out after him. He ignored me.

"Andy, we need to talk!" Ash said, walking over him. Andy turned round and looked at Ash.

"Ok." he said, before walking over and sitting on the sofa. I sat opposite and Ash sat on the arm chair to the left of Andy.

"Andy, I'm sorry," I said, trying to keep my voice from shaking from both nerves and guilt. He looked at me, his eyes raw and full of sadness. "I didn't want to hurt anybody. And I've decided that if its hurting you too much, I'm gonna break it off with Ash." Ash looked at me, shocked. I hadn't told him about this.

"Noelle, what? You're gonna..." He started. But Andy cut in.

"Look, yes, I'm upset. I really liked... well I really like you. But I understand how you feel. And this guy needs you. And I fully support you in your..." He stopped, his eyes filling up. He choked them back. "In your relationship." He shut his eyes and a single tear rolled down his cheek. I looked to Ash, who was staring at the floor. I got up and walked over to Andy. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him, hoping that it'd make him feel better.

"Andy, I want you to know that I'm here for you. What we had... its was amazing. But I want to be friends. I want you to be able to tell me anything and I want to be able to be close to you. I'm with Ash, but that doesn't mean that I don't love you as a friend." I said. He rested his head against my shoulder. He began to cry, and held him tighter, and before I had chance to stop the tears, I began to cry too. Ash came over and pulled me away from Andy. Ash hugged Andy and Andy looked at him.

"Treat her well dude. She's one in a million." Andy said.

"I will. But I hope that this doesn't affect our friendship."

"No way. You're always gonna be my best mate," Andy said, pushing Ash's shoulder slightly.

"Well, you should join us on the beach. It'll be nice to hang out with you," I said.

"Yea, I'll just go get changed." Andy said, and walked upstairs.

I looked at Ash. He pulled me close and kissed me. I pressed against him and pulled him closer, stumbling back onto the arm of the chair. Ash caught me and laughed as I cursed under under my breath. He kissed me again, gently this time.

"Well that's going on Twitter!" Andy chirped, taking a photo of us from the stairs. He read aloud what he was putting. "My two best friends seem rather happy together. Wish you both the best." He smiled at me.

"Thanks, Andy," I said, taking Ash's hand in mine.

"Lets hit the beach then, shall we?" Andy said, walking down the stairs and wrapping his arm around Ash's shoulder. We walked out and ran down to the beach. Finally things were getting back to normal. I grinned at Ash and Andy, and they both smiled back. That moment was the best moment I've ever shared between anybody in my life. We got down to the beach and CC instantly pounced on me, picking me up and slinging me over his shoulder. I laughed as he did so, but began to yell at him as he walked over towards the sea.

"CC let me go!" I laughed.

"No way, Noelle Purdy! Oh big brother saw the picture. I see you've sorted it out with Andy?" He said, tickling my ribs slightly. I laughed.

"Yea, its all cool. Now put me the fuck down!" I giggled.

"No chance. Oh, and you're gonna have to break it to the fans that you two are official." He said chuckling before he threw me into the sea. I screamed as I hit the water. All the guys saw and laughed as I walked out, my hair sticking out at weird angles and my makeup running down my face. My white shirt had gone see through and my black shorts were soaked through.

"As you can see, my girlfriend is beautiful, even if she does look like a zombie," Ash said, hitting the letters out on his phone as he spoke. "I've let them all know You're my sexy little girl."

"Hahaha dude, you're official now?" Jake said, sitting up. Jinxx high-fived Ash and Ella and Sammi ran over to me, hugging and congratulating me. I smiled and laughed, and ran over to Ash and kissed him. I hugged him and whispered in his ear: "I love you so fucking much, my little outlaw."

"And I fucking love you too. But lets just skip to the fucking, shall we?" He pulled away, smiled and walked down the beach.


	11. Chapter 11: Goodbyes Aren't Forever

It was my last day over in the USA. And that meant the last day with the five guys I never expected to meet. I woke up in the morning with Ash's arm slung over my waist and his leg hooked over mine. Instead of pushing him off me like I had done previous mornings, I lay there and took everything in, savouring each moment. When was I going to see him again? Where were we gonna go from now on? All these questions raced through my head as I stared at the bass guitar mounted on the wall. I felt Ash stir next to me. He rolled over and propped himself up on one elbow. I could feel his gaze on the back of my neck, and I knew that he was thinking about what happened last night. I felt him lay back down next to me, and his strong arms wrapped back around my waist as he shuffled closer to me.

"Don't leave," he whispered, resting his chin on my bare shoulder. I smiled at his child-like gesture.

"I have to," I said, stroking the bridge of his nose.

"No you don't" he said. "Stay here with me. I could get somebody to fly your stuff over from England and you could move in," he said, his breath warm on my cheek. I rolled over to face him.

"You know I would. You know that I'd leave everything in England behind me and move here with you."

"Buuuut?..." he prompted.

"But I'm not good at relationships, and I'm scared that this is moving too fast. So that's why I'm going back to England for a couple of months. And if things are still good between us, then yes, I'll move in with you." I planted a kiss on his forehead as he smiled at me, happy that I'd aggreed to move in.

"How am I gonna cope without you?" Ash pouted, pulling a sad face that a child would make when it didn't get its own way.

"You'll cope. But promise me one thing, Ash?"

"What?"

"Don't sleep around. We're together now, and I don't wanna sound like the jealous girlfriend, but I don't want you to be with anybody else."

"I don't wanna be with anyone but you." he said, playing with a loose strand of my hair. "But you know that you're not technically my girlfriend." My heart stopped. My panic must have shown because Ash quickly corrected himself. "I mean that I haven't asked you out yet."

"My fucking God, don't do that to me!" I scolded, pushing his shoulder. Ash smiled and leant in for a kiss. He pulled away and looked straight into my eyes.

"Noelle, you know how much I love you. And I want to be with you forever. So, this is me, asking you, to be my girlfriend" He said, a slight smile curving his perfect lips. I looked at him, my stomach doing somersaults and my head light and spinning.

"Yes, yes of course I will!" I squealed, a huge smile lighting up his face. I practically threw myself on him, our arms and legs becoming intertwined and our lips pressed together. A cough at the door startled me, and I heard Ash's groan of despair as his lips parted mine and turned towards the intruder.

"At it again? Wow, who knew little sis was up for morning sex?" CC grinned, leaning against the door frame and drumming his fingers against the wall.

"Who knew that you were a total douche bag who walks in at inappropriate times?" Ash grumbled, sitting up to face CC.

"I'm gonna choose to ignore that comment, Ashley," CC smirked. "He treating you right, Noelle?"

I smiled at CC's concern. "Yea, he's great," I said.

"You heard her, I'm great. That's what they all say," Ash laughed, pushing himself out of bed and walking over to the bathroom. He was, of course, totally naked, and I saw CC avert his gaze away from Ash. I did, however, grimace as the sting from Ash's last comment hit me. I kept forgetting how many girls he'd had.

"Yea yea, whatever Ash," CC said, stepping forward and running his hands through his hair. He sat next to me on the bed, and I pulled the covers up over my shoulders. "Can't believe you're leaving us," CC said, fiddling with the corner of the bed sheets. "Stay a little longer?"

"I can't. CC. I wish I could. But I've got work to get back to and..."

"Screw that shit. Works good for nobody."

"I told Ash that if things are still good between us in a few months or so, then I'll move over here."

CC's eyes lit up, and a childish grin was plastered over his face. "Seriously?"

"Yea, seriously."

"Awwwwww yeaa! Aw, come here!" He said, grabbing me for a hug.

"Um, CC? You might wanna know that I'm kind of not wearing much..."

"I don't give a flying fuck. I want a hug, and I don't care if you're naked or not." CC said, keeping me locked to him. I smiled. I didn't want to go. I couldn't leave them all. CC let go and scooted back over to the edge of the bed and then he stood up. "You gonna come down for breakfast? I know that Jake sweaty-Pitts will demolish half the fridge in half and hour, and Jinxx is no better."

"Hahaha, yea I'll be down in ten," I laughed. CC smiled and walked out the room.

"CC shut the god-damn door!" Ash yelled from the bathroom. CC ran back, rolled his eyes and slam the door shut.

After getting dressed and sorting out my face, and after Ash had done whatever he needed to do, we both walked down to breakfast. Before I walked into the kitchen, Jake ran out towards me, skidding along the floorboards before stopping centimetres from me. He smiled and quickly hugged me.

"Hey, Jake!" I said, laughing as he spun on his heel to face the entrance to the kitchen. He flung his arms open and turned his head to face me.

"Welcome to the black veil breakfast bar! All you can eat breakfast, on the house!" He said, putting on a posh voice and skipping over to the table which was laid out with an assortment of food and drink. Ella, Sammi, Jinxx and Andy were sat down. CC was raiding the fridge for remaining food, and Ash was stood at my side, assessing the damage done to his food supply.

"Wow, thanks you guys," I said, walking over and sitting opposite Ella.

"I'd hurry up and eat before the five fatties hoover up all the good stuff," Ella smiled, picking up an apple and cutting into her pancakes.

"I'll have you know, I am not fat!" Jinxx said, pretending to be offended. Sammi looked at him and ruffled his hair, smirking as he looked at his belly and prodded it.

"No, you're just a gluten," Andy said, looking up from his plate and laughing as Jinxx put back a waffle he'd picked up moments before. Ash sat down next to me, and CC returned, his arms full of toast and syrup and lucky charms.

Breakfast was lovely. It was great spending my last morning with the guys, and of course Ella and Sammi. By the time lunch came, I was too busy packing for my flight home to even think about eating. And before I knew it, it was 3pm and my cab had arrived to take me home. I stood at the front door, making sure the driver didn't manhandle my suitcase too much. I turned to face everyone.

"Well, I gotta go. Thank you for everything. I've had an amazing time... fuck that its been the best time of my life." I said, trying to keep my voice steady. Ella stepped forward, brushing her long dark hair over her slender shoulders before hugging me.

"I'll miss you. But when I get back to the UK we'll go partying, yea?" She said.

"Yea, I'd love that. Thanks for the clothes, Ella. I'll miss you," I said. She stepped back to let Jake run forward and lift me up in a boyish hug.

"Gonna miss you, Noelle. Feels like part of our group is leaving us." Jake said, putting me back down to the floor. I smiled at him before Sammi hugged me.

"When you come over here to live with Ash, I'll show you how to really party," she grinned, tucking a stray strand of hair behind my ear.

"Yea, I'd like that," I smiled. Jinxx ran over and hugged me.

"Next time you come over here, try not to demolish ALL the food Ash has," he joked. I laughed.

"Yea, I'll try my best not to."

CC walked over, his head hung low. He looked at me before leaning down and scooping me up.

"Take care of yourself, Noelle. You've got my number, so I want a daily update of what's going on. If Purdy has got you preggo, I want to be the god father. Oh, and please, learn to surf," He said, kissing my forehead.

"I'll try to," I said, my voice cracking. I swallowed back the tears, but when Andy wrapped his arms around me, they burst out.

"Andy I'm so sorry. I didn't want to hurt you, I'm so sorry," I blubbered.

"Noelle, it's fine. I'm fine." He said, resting his forehead on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry," I said again. Andy pulled back and kissed my cheek.

"Look after yourself. I'll see you again, but I'm gonna fucking miss you. When we next tour, I'll get you and your mates backstage passes and free tickets. You can even tour with us if you want. I'm gonna miss you so much." He said, stepping back. I turned to look at Ash. He stood there, his eyes watery. I ran up to him, wrapping my arms around his shoulders and clinging on to him, burying my face into his neck. He held me close to him, his forehead resting on top of my head.

"I love you," I said, the tears now gushing from my eyes.

"I love you too," He said, his voice cracking.

And then he pulled away from me. "I'm coming with you to the airport," He said.

"You don't have to, Ash."

"No, I do." He said. He turned to face everyone else. "I'll see you later, guys. Don't wreck my house. And CC, stay the fuck out of my fridge." Ash warned.

CC smiled. "I'll see you later, surfer pro," he said.

"Be safe, Noelle. I'm gonna fucking miss you. I'll text you, ok?" Andy said.

"You better."

I took one last look at them all, and clambered into the car.


	12. Chapter 12: Last Kiss

I tried to choke back the tears as we drove to the airport. It had all happened so fast, and I didn't want it to end. But it had to. And it was all almost over. I was probably never gonna see any of them again, and what if this relationship with Ash didn't work out? What if he found somebody else, somebody better than me? What if...

"Babe, what's wrong?" Ash asked, wrapping his arm round my shoulder and pulling me closer to him.

"Nothing. I just don't wanna go, that's all," I said, resting my head on his muscular shoulder.

"I don't want you to go. I want you to say here, with me."

"Ash, I've told you that I can't, not yet."

"I know, I know. But I just can't see you leave. I don't know what I'm gonna do till I see you again," He said, playing with my hair. I snuggled into him, burring my face in his thick black hair. He wrapped his arms around my back, and ran his fingers in circular motions over my skin. He knew perfectly how to make me feel more calm and relaxed, and I didn't realise how close we were to the airport until Ash told me that we would be there in five minutes. My eyes filled up again. Shit, I had to get these emotions under control or else I'd be sobbing on the plane home, all mascara and eyeliner down my face. I looked up at Ash. He smiled and leant towards me, locking his lips onto mine. I pulled him in closer, running my hands through is hair and down his neck. I groaned as he pulled at my bottom lip with his teeth. I kissed along his jaw and down his neck, but he pulled away from me. Confused, I sat back and looked at him.

"What? Did I do something wrong? You seemed like like that before" I said, pushing my hair back from my face.

"No, no you were perfect... It's just that we're at the airport," He said, the disappointment clear in his voice. I sighed, slumping back in the leather chair. The cab pulled up to the entrance to the terminal. I looked to Ash, suddenly wanting to accept his offer, not wanting to go home.

"Come on then, lets get you home," He said, kissing me lightly and getting out of the car. I stepped out into the humid and clammy air, and got my suitcase from the driver. Ash paid the cabbie and wrapped his arm around my waist and walked me into the cold, air conditioned airport. We walked over to the check in desk, joining the back of an already lengthy queue.

"And this is why I hate airports," I mumbled, pushing down my suitcase handle. "You know what, I might take you up on your offer. I might come live with you," I said, turning to face Ash.

"No, you want to go home. I can wait. I don't want to wait, but I can for you," he said, rubbing my shoulder.

"Pleeeaaaase Ash," I whined, pulling the 'puppy dog eyes' I knew that he couldn't resist.

"Noelle, you're going back to England. I don't care how adorable you look, you are going home," he said, laughing as he kissed my forehead.

"Fiiiiine," I said, pulling him in for a cuddle.

"OOOH MY GOD!" somebody screeched behind me. I turned round to see a pair of girls staring at us. They were obvious Black Veil Brides fans, their band t-shirts and wrist bands were a tell tale sign. "It's Ashley freaking Purdy!" the one on the left breathed, shock and happiness spreading across her face. I felt Ash hide a laugh as the girls squealed.

"Hi girls," he said, stepping towards them. I wasn't sure if I should follow or wait. I wasn't very good with meeting people, especially fan girls. Ash posed for photos with them and signed some stuff. I saw him smile and nod at something they asked, before more squealing and screeching from the girls. Ash said goodbye and walked back over to me, pulling me into a hug.

"What did they ask?"

"They asked if you were my girlfriend. They'd seen it on twitter and wanted to see if it was true."

"And you said...?"

"What do you think? I said yes of course. And they said that you were really pretty and gorgeous aaaand that we make a great couple," He smiled, biting his lip as I blushed.

"I love you, Ashley Purdy," I said.

"I love you too, Noelle Clarke," he said, brushing my fringe back from my eyes.

We finally reached the front of the queue, and after getting rid of my suitcase, we headed for a Starbucks to get a coffee before I left. I never understood why you'd go on a date to a coffee shop, you'd end up with coffee breath and nobody wants to kiss somebody who's breath smells and tastes like that.

"How long is your flight?" Ash asked, sipping from his mug.

"Ten hours I think" I said, sighing at the thought of it.

"Wow, that sucks. Ten hours from hell. I'm sure you'll be fine though," he said, smiling reassuringly.

"Yea, maybe. I'm not good at flying. I get slightly paranoid that we're all gonna die," I laughed half heartedly. I hated the thought of getting on that plane and feeling the surge of panic race through my body. I shuddered.

"Yea, I don't like it either. I hate the feeling of taking off, and I'm sure that when we land the plane will spin out of control and..." he saw the look of panic on my face. "Sorry, I'll stop now. I'm sure that that wasn't particularly helping."

"Its ok. But yea, I'm not feeling much better for that."

"Sorry. So what you gonna do when you get back to the UK?"

"I dunno, get home, see my friends, avoid my family, the same old stuff."

"Avoid your family?" Ash asked, puzzled.

I inhaled a deep breath. I'd never really told anybody about my family. I was about to unload all my troubles onto this one guy, and I wasn't sure how he'd take it.

"Yea, my family are kind of fucked up. My dad was cheating on my mum, which was bad, but things got worse when she found out. She went off the rails, started drinking more, trying to drown out the hurt she was feeling. Dad didn't care, he'd encourage her and buy her vodka and gin and practically make her drink. Mum would get drunk everyday, and sometimes she'd end up in hospital having to have her stomach pumped. But when she's at home, she needs to take her anger out on something. It started with our dog, she'd hit him and beat him. I'd try to stop her but she'd start to hit me. There was nothing we could do. My sister would hide in my room with me, and I'd give her my ipod so she didn't have to hear anything that was going on. But then mum moved on from the dog, and started hitting my little sister and throwing stuff at her. She'd film it and watch it over and over. I didn't want to tell anybody or call the police cos I couldn't live with getting my own mum put in prison. But I ended up getting the police when she started abusing my sister. And she's in prison now and we're not allowed to see her. But dad still sees us, with his new girlfriend and their kids. I hate him for what he's done. I never imagined that the people who are closest to you could do something to hurt you so much." I stopped, staring at the table, the tears threatening to flood from my eyes, but the relief of telling somebody something I'd hidden inside kept the tears at bay. "My sister was taken in by my aunty, and I have my own apartment," I said, still staring at the table. I looked up to see Ash almost on the verge of tears.

"Noelle, I'm so sorry. Nobody should have to go through that."

"I'm fine." I said.

"You don't have to pretend that you're ok. Nobody should have to deal with that." He said, standing up and moving round to pull me into a hug. And for the first time, I let the gravity of my memories wash over me, and the tears came flooding out in sobs. Ash tightened his arms around me. I shook as each sob escaped, my body shuddering.

"I'm so sorry." he whispered. When the sobs finally subsided, Ash pulled away slightly and looked at me. "You are the most brave, beautiful girl to ever come into my life. I never, ever want to loose you. You are so strong, Noelle. I love you so much, I'll always be here for you whatever happens, ok? I love you." He cupped my face with his hands and kissed me, his lips slowly moving over mine, his hands trailing along my jaw and down my neck, until they rested on my shoulders. Ash pulled away when somebody coughed at us to break it up. I blushed, realising that I'd just tongued my boyfriend in a crowded café.

"Just a suggestion, but how about a fuck in the toilets?" Ash said, running his hand down my arm and raising an eyebrow.

I laughed. "Just a suggestion, but how about you walk me to customs, cos I need to get through there or I'll miss my flight."

"A fuck in the toilets sounded much more fun, but ok. Lets go" Ash said, kissing my cheek and getting up. We walked to customs and joined the line. Thankfully, we didn't have to wait long. However, this was goodbye.

"I guess this is it," I said, squeezing Ash's hand.

"I'm gonna miss you," he said, looping his arms around my waist and pulling me into him. I took it in- his strong arms, toned body, even the way he smelt. I was gonna miss this.

"I love you," I said, looking into his deep brown eyes.

"I love you too," he replied, a single tear escaping his eye and running down his cheek. I pressed my lips against his, running my fingers through his hair, letting them become trapped in his black locks. He ran his hands down to my lower back, clutching at my shirt. I moved my lips slowly over his, my tounge running over his. He let out a quiet, deep moan I deepened the kiss. But then I remembered where I was, and how many people would be watching. I drew back from him and looked at him, before turning to leave. I couldn't look back. I knew I'd break down if I did. I walked away, hoping that I hadn't just my last kiss with the man I loved with all my heart.


	13. Chapter 13: Rose Street

After getting through customs and spending my remaining dollars in the duty free, I made my way over to the gate ready to board the plane. I was not looking forward to this flight. I pulled my phone out of my pocket. I have seven missed calls, five voice messages and eleven texts. I sighed, scrolling through the missed calls. All of them were from CC. No surprise there. I dialled my voicemail, and listened to the messages, again all were from CC.

"Hey surfer, have a safe journey. Call me back."

"Hey Mrs Purdy, ring me back. I wanna know what's in duty free. Buy me some beer?"

"Suuuuuuup Noelle. Ring me."

"Are you dead? Noelle ring me back, I'm getting worried."

"Ok, Noelle, have you been kidnapped? I'm dying here, let me know you're ok!"

"Noelle, I think you're dead. I'm crying."

I smiled and deleted them. CC was crazy. The texts were practically the same, nine of them were from CC, worrying about me. One was from Ella, wishing me a good flight and saying that she'd text me when she gets home. The other was from Andy.

'_Hey Noelle, just wishing you a safe flight. Try not to panic too much, you'll be fine. Missing you already, but I think we will all be in the UK soon, Jake and Ella will be over in a month or so and the rest of us will come over to visit you at some point. Anyway, hope the journey is ok. Oh, and please get in touch with CC, he's going crazy. He thinks that you've been kidnapped by terrorists and he's running around the house screaming. Miss you, Andy xx' _

I laughed at the mental image of CC running around like a cat on crack. He'd probably destroyed half of Ash's house. I quickly typed a reply to Ella saying thank you, and typed out a message to Andy.

_'Hey Andy. I'll try to stay calm, I just seriously hate flying. But I'll just fall asleep or watch a film or do something to distract me. Looking forward to seeing all you guys again, missing you all so much. Thank you for everything. Tell CC not to worry, I'm fine. I would text him but I'm just about to board, but I'll ring him when we land. Noelle xx' _

I switched my phone off and put it back in my bag, got out my ticket and passport and lined up to board the plane.

The flight wasn't so bad. I ended up sleeping for most of it, and the rest was spent with my Ipod plugged in. I was sat next to a woman who was reading 'Fifty Shades of Grey' and I had to fight the urge to rip it out of her hands and burn it. That 'book' was a pile of shit. I don't even know how it got published. But anyway, we landed at three in the morning and after getting off the plane and retrieving my suitcase, I waited outside to get a taxi back to my apartment. The UK was so much more grim than the USA. Not only was the weather a pile of wank, it was grubbier and less well maintained. Plus it was full of CHAVs who wanted to knife you at any given moment. A taxi pulled up, and the driver hauled my case into the boot and I got into the back. The air conditioning made the temperature of the car way too low for my liking. I pulled the sleeves of my grey hoodie over my hands and pulled my hood up so it was around my neck rather than dangling down my back.

"Where you goin' love?" The driver asked, his voice rough and hoarse.

_Back to Ash_. "The apartments on Rose Street, opposite the park," I said, fishing my phone from my bag. I switched it on. One text and no missed calls. Wow, CC must have either knocked himself out or seriously calmed down. Either that or they had tied him up and taken his phone off him.

_'Hey baby, hope you're not freaking out too much on the plane. I miss you so much, I wish I could have come with you. Well I got home to find that the guys had tackled CC and were pinning him down. He'd gone crazy and run around my house for an hour cos he thought that you were dead. But he didn't destroy anything, which is always good. Anyway, ring me when you can. I love you so much. Ash xxxxxx'_

I wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. I pressed the call button, and rang Ash.

"Hey baby, how are you? Was the flight ok?" Dear god, his voice sounded beautiful.

"Hey, it's nice to finally speak to you. Yea it was ok, I was asleep for most of it so it wasn't too bad."

"Good, glad you're ok. Saying goodbye to you was the hardest thing I've ever had to do."

"I know, it was awful. I miss you so much."

I could hear a door opening in the background and somebody bounding in.

"What the fu-" Ash was cut off.

"Ash what's happening?!"

"NOELLE!" CC screamed. I should've guessed.

"CC, hey! I'm sorry I didn't reply earlier."

"Yes, why didn't you?" He said, false accusation in his voice.

"I was busy, and my phone was on silent so I didn't hear it."

"Yea yea, whatever. Anyway, did you freak out on the flight?"

"No, I fell asleep."

"Good good. Well, I'm glad you're ok surfer girl. Missing you!"

"Missing you too, CC. Now can you please put Ash back on?"

"Ugh, fine. I'll talk to you later. Loooooove you!"

"Love you too CC." He handed the phone back to Ash.

"Sorry about him. He's fucked up." Ash laughed.

"It's ok. Anyway, when you coming over to the UK?"

"Next couple of months hopefully. The sooner the better really. Ella will be over soon, and Jake will follow her."

"Yea, Ella said that I can go stay at hers sometime. Anyway, I've gotta go, I'm nearly home, sorry."

"It's ok. Oh, hang on, Andy's here."

"Ash I really need to-"

"Noelle? Hi," Andy's voice sounded even deeper on the phone.

"Hi Andy."

"Glad the flight was ok, just wanted to tell you that we're all missing you, and that I've got you and two friends backsstage passes to our UK tour in the next year. And I've made sure to get a coach big enough for you to tour with us."

"Wow, Andy thanks! You didn't have to do that!"

"Yes I did. You are my best friend." I could almost hear him smiling.

"Thanks Andy. You're the best! But I really need to go, I'm nearly home."

"Ok, I'll put Ash back on. Bye!"

"Bye Andy!" I could hear him pass the phone back to Ash. "Hey Ash, I'm sorry, I've got to go."

"It's fine. I'll let you go. Miss you loads baby. I'll be with you as soon as I can. I love you."

"Love you too. Bye Ash."

"Bye Noelle." He hung the phone. The taxi drove round the corner, past the pub and the pharmacy, past the church with the creepy graveyard and then hung a right, turning onto my street. Past the postbox, past the little newsagents, the traffic lights, and finally the park came into view. He pulled into the car park outside the block of apartments. I looked up. Home at last. Strangely, it was the last place I wanted to be. I'd quite happily get back on a plane to the USA and be in Ash's house. I inhaled deeply. _No, don't do this. You're home, enjoy it. You can see Ash in a couple on months. Its not that bad. _

"Here you go, love," The driver said, opening the car door. I smiled at got out, the cold air knocking the wind from my lungs. He got my case from the boot and handed me it. I paid him and half walked half ran into the building. I got in the lift and went up to the fourth floor. Once I was there, I walked down the hall to my apartment. Pushing the key into the lock, I opened the door. Ok, maybe it was good to be home. I walked straight over to the sofa and threw myself onto it. The soft fabric and deep cushions were a pleasant change from the cold taxi I'd spent the best part of fifteen minutes in. I don't know why I didn't just drive myself to and from the airport. I loved my apartment. The deep purple walls were a risky colour to choose, but they contrasted perfectly with the white floorboards. My apartment was open plan- to the left was my kitchen, it was kind of farmhouse style, really traditional and old fashioned. Then there was my dining table, matching the kitchens traditional style. Then, my living room with a three seater and two seater lavender sofa. My TV was mounted on the far wall. I had bought thick, fluffy tugs to furnish the living room with- I wanted to make it feel more warm and cosy. There were then three doors- one guest bedroom, one bathroom and my bedroom with en-suite. I got up, tiredness suddenly engulfing me. I padded over to my bedroom, not switching on the light but turning on my lamp. I took off my clothes, except my underwear, pulled on a baggy t-shirt and threw myself into my bed. It was good to be home. I switched off my light, rolled over and fell asleep.

**A.N. I know that nothing much happens, but it's just a linking chapter. Not my favourite, but it'll do. Hope you are enjoying it so far, please leave reviews with constructive feedback, or just telling me how you're feeling about it :) thanks for reading and following Noelle so far, more to come!**


	14. Chapter 14: Back To Reality For A Second

I woke up in the late afternoon, the sun blinding my eyes. I hoped to see Ash laying next to me, but I knew that he wouldn't be there unless he'd invented a teleport- I wasn't too gutted to find myself staring into my own pillow. I panicked when I saw that it was 3.15, but then remembered that I didn't have work to go to, and that I had got in at three in the morning. Also, I always suffer badly from jet lag, so extra sleep is always a bonus. I sat up, crossing my legs and stretching my arms and rolling my shoulders back and forth. I looked out my bedroom door, straight at my bulging suitcase and bag thrown onto the floor. I groaned and buried myself back under the duvet. Just as I was about to go back to sleep, my phone rang. I snatched it from my bedside table and answered it.

"Hello?" My voice was still groggy and hoarse.

"Hey babe, you ok? You sound croaky." It was Ash. I smiled and sat up, my bad mood instantly lifted.

"Ash, hey! Yea, I've only just woken up."

"Fuck, I'm sorry if I've woken you up."

"No, you didn't. I woke up a couple of minutes ago, its fine. So, how're you?"

"I'm ok. Just missing you a lot. I've got an empty house now, shame you're not here to make the most of it with me." I could hear suggestive tones in his voice.

"Yea, that's gutting. I've always wanted to have sex in each room in the house." Wow, I was getting confident with this. I'd never have even thought to have said that to anybody before. But Ash made me feel... different. Free, flirtations and adventurous.

"Well, I'm sure that can be arranged. I'd love to see you on the kitchen counter in a pair of stockings and heels." I had to stop myself from giggling like a teenager.

"I'd look hot," I joked. I didn't really consider myself to look attractive. Don't get me wrong, I don't hate how I look, I'm quite happy with my tall, slender frame. Obviously there's parts of me I'd like to change- I'd like bigger boobs and longer hair and more of an hourglass figure, but nobody is one hundred percent happy with how they look.

"You would. You'd look stunning and sexy and I wouldn't be able to resist you."

"I'm pretty sure that I wouldn't," I smirked, shaking my head.

"You would, believe me. I need you here right now," he said, sounding strained.

"I want to there. I would be there right now if I could."

"What would you do if I told you that I got plane tickets to come see you, and that I would be coming over to the UK within the next two weeks?"

Oh my god, he couldn't be serious.

"What? You're coming over here?! Please don't be pissing about!" I was almost squealing.

"Would I mess you about? Yea, I'm coming over to you in a week and a half for a month!" He said, sounding five times more excited than I did.

"Oh my god, Ash that's brilliant! I don't know what to say," I exclaimed, my heart fluttering.

"I know, we get to be together sooner than I thought!"

"I love you"

"I love you too. I love you more. But anyway, I'm really sorry, I've got to go now. I'll ring you later. Love you baby," Ash said.

"Ok, love you too."

I practically leapt out of bed and danced around my house. Ash was going to be here in less than two weeks! And he was going to be here for a very, very long time. My happy dance was interrupted by my door bell ringing. I picked up the phone to see who was wanting to come visit.

"Noelle, it's me! Let me in?" Emma, my best friend, was here.

"Emma! Hi, I'll let you up!" I said, pressing the button to let her in. Emma ran in, picking me up into a hug.

"Noelle, spill everything! Who's Ash? I saw it on your twitter, the picture of you two in some fancy house! Oh my god, are you two a thing?" Emma carried on babbling, asking me questions and not leaving me enough time to actually answer her. Once she had calmed down a significant amount, I told her everything about Ash and the holiday, but I left out the parts about Andy. I couldn't be bothered going into great detail about my feelings and the awkward factor that Ash was a ladies man who was with a girl called Lucy at the time. Even the thought of Lucy made my head hurt. She was so perfect, I still don't know why Ash dumped her for me. Granted, she was a bitch and probably had more than one guy going at any given moment, but she was so much better looking than I was. All the while, Emma's blue eyes were focused on me, eager to know more.

"So did you two, you know, get it on?" She said. In Emma land, this phrase meant 'So did you two have sex?'

"Yea, we did," I said, blushing slightly.

"Oh my god, was he good?"

"Emma!" I scolded.

"What, I'm just curious."

"Well... yea he was great."

And then more interrogation about the details of our sex life. But considering that we'd only been dating for a very short amount of time, I didn't have much to say.

"When are you seeing him next?"

"In a week and a half," I said, a huge smile painting itself onto my face.

"No fucking way! I have to meet him! Let me meet him!"  
"Maybe. We've only just started dating, I don't wanna scare him off just yet."

Emma considered this thought.

"Ok, that's a valid reason. Maybe you should invite more people round? Like Ruby and Saffy? Or them girls from your band."

I almost choked on my cup of tea.

"What? Why would I do that?!"

"Well it won't be as awkward. You introduce everyone and then he doesn't have to talk to everyone cos they'll all go off into their little friendship groups."

"Emma I really don't think that-"

"It's a great idea! You know what, I'm going to tell them all now. So there's Ruby, Saffy, Liz and what about Kate?"

"Yea, whatever. You decide," I said dismissively, downing my tea and waddling over to the kitchen to make more. Jesus, Emma was persistent. She was rattling off more names to me, typing out messages on her phone. I nodded as she continued to babble on, but all I could think about was Ash. His dark mahogany eyes and that cheeky smile that he did before he kissed you. The softness of his skin and the way the brush of his fingers left a trail of goosebumps on your skin. The taste of his lips and the feel of his kiss and-

"Noelle, snap out of it." Emma said, noticing that I hadn't moved from the kitchen counter in over two minutes.

"What? Oh, sorry, I'm still pretty tired" _Just leave Emma. _

"If we invited Lara along, do you reckon there'd be some tension between her and Scarlett? Cos I know that Lara is still annoyed at Scarlett about the whole Dave thing and-"

"I'm just gonna leave all this up to you. I don't really have the time to arrange all of this," I said, walking back and slumping onto the sofa. "I need to get some sleep. I'll ring you later. It's been lovely seeing you Emma." I said, hoping that she'd pick up my not so subtle hint.

"Oh, right. Sorry, you must be really tired." I nodded in approval. "Well ok, I'll talk to you soon!"

"Yea! Bye!" I faked a smile as she left, closing the door behind her. I exhaled and flopped back onto the sofa. Man, she was hard work. I looked over at my still packed suitcase. I was gonna have to sort this out. Brilliant.

**A.N. I really do not like this chapter at all. Sorry if its naff. But let me know what you think and follow me on Twitter: _KristyKillings**


	15. Chapter 15: Happy Birthday

The next week dragged like hell. It took ages for me to recover from jet lag and I had put off emptying my case until I really needed to. I then had a ton of washing and ironing to get through and then visits to my sister and friends to arrange. Despite all the chaos, time seemed to move at a snails pace. Daily calls from CC always cheered me up though. His craziness was well missed and I loved him to bits. He really did feel like a sort of older brother. And the obvious calls from Ash were amazing. I missed him so much, but it was less than a week till I'd next see him. It was a Monday morning, and I was getting ready to go visit Ivy, my sister who's 15th birthday it was. I'd got her a present from the USA- a signed copy of 'Set The World On Fire' and signed BVB merch. I'd also arranged for her to video chat with them. She too was a huge fan. She was unaware of my relationship with the boys, but that was all about to change. I pulled on a deep purple dress and black tights. It was my sisters birthday, I should look half decent. I scraped my raven hair back into a messy bun while I sprayed my fringe, then I let my hair back down. It was in loose waves, I hadn't bothered straightening it since I arrived home. Pulling on my converse, I headed to my car, a small white Nissan Micra. I switched my music on. Snow Whites Posion Bite blared from the speakers. '_She's doomed doomed doomed on Valentines day, February 14th's never the same...' _I pulled out of the car park drove over to see my sister.

"Happy birthday Ivy!" I said, hugging her as I walked into the living room.

"Thaaaank you!" She chirped, squeezing me tightly.

"Having a good day?" I asked, letting her go and sitting down on the sofa.

"Yea, its as good as any birthday can get in this family," she said, rubbing her arm- a habit she had got into doing when she felt anxious or upset.

"Well, I got you presents!" I sang, handing her the wrapped up gifts. She grinned at me before tearing them open. When she saw what I had got her, her face drained of any colour. She picked up a card written from each of the boys before pawing through the merch.

"Holy cow, Noelle. You met... you met them?" she said, her eyes wide.

"Yup! And there's more. At twelve, you've got a video chat with them!" I squealed.

"No freaking way!" She screamed, tackling me into another hug. "You are the best sister ever oh my god thank you so so so so much!"

"Its ok. You deserve it," I laughed.

"Wait," she pulled back and looked at her watch. "That's in half an hour. I'm going to meet them in thirty minutes. Jesus Christ. Oh my bloody god," she said, smiling all the way.

"Oh, and did you hear about Ash?"

"Yea, the mystery girlfriend. I wanna know who she is."

"I know." Deep breath.

"He posted a picture of her on his twitter a few days back. It looked like CC had just thrown her in the sea. I couldn't see her face though, her hair was all over it. From what I could make out though, she looked a bit like you. Same build, same height, definitely same colour hair. Funny eh, imagine you dating Ash."

I laughed nervously. "Yea, imagine."

"I wonder what she's like. She's probably lovely. I'm surprised that Ash has finally settled down. Hey, maybe I should ask him when we do this video chat? How did you get that by the way? I haven't seen them advertising them or whatever."

"Oh, you know, I just know the right people." My palms were sweating. Should I tell her? "Ivy, can I tell you something?"

"Um, sure."

"Promise not to tell anybody, ok?"

"What is it? Oh my God, you're pregnant?!"

"No, I'm not pregnant. Its just that... You see, that girl on Ash's twitter..." Oh God. "It was me."

Ivy's face turned white again. Her jaw dropped. Eyes widened. Body froze.

"No. Way."

"Yea."

"You and Ash are... dating?" Her eyes were fixed on me.

"Yea, I guess we are."

Ivy looked like she was about to pass out.

"HOW?!" she screamed, her face now a mixture of surprise, shock and pure disbelief. I told her everything, starting from my surfing attempt and ending at the airport.

"Wait... Ok so I get the part about him saving you and blah blah blah, but what about Andy? What happened there?"

"I don't know... It didn't feel right. I dunno, it just didn't work." I shrugged.

"So I can have him?" Ivy smirked, raising her thin eyebrows.

"Yes, apart from you're under-age and you're about seven years younger than him," I said. "Anyway, you need to get ready. Ten minutes till you get to meet them!"

"Ok, I'll go grab my laptop." Ivy skipped upstairs, and I pulled my phone out of my bag.

**1 NEW MESSAGE: Ash3**

I opened the message and a huge smile painted itself across my face.

**Hope you're ready, CC's going nutty again and I can't wait to make your sisters birthday dreams come true. Love you loads, see you in ten :) Ash xxxxxxxxx**

"What're you grinning at?" Ivy said. I didn't realise that she had come back downstairs and was now stood behind me, craning her neck to see what the text said.

"Nothing," I said, shaking my head and locking my screen. "Come on then, load up Skype and get ready to meet them!" I was more excited than she was.

Ten minutes passed, and we were sat cross legged on the floor in front of the laptop, our excitement contained. Ivy stared at the screen, barley blinking. My phone buzzed.

**1 NEW MESSAGE: Ash3**

**Ready? ;) xxxxxxxxxxx**

S**end message to: Ash3**

**Ready xxxxxxxxxxx**


	16. Chapter 16: You're Not Lost

"Happy Birthday Ivy!" Four familiar faces beamed at us through the computer screen. Ivy sat there, frozen but smiling.

"Hey Ivy!" Andy said. "You having a good day?"

"Oh my god... It's really you... My god yes I am... um hi" Ivy stammered. I scanned the screen. There was Andy, CC, Jake and Jinxx.

"SURFER GIIIIRL HIIIIII!" CC screamed, clapping his hands enthusiastically. Jake shot him a death glare as CC elbowed his ribs. I laughed.

"Hey CC. Um, where's Ash?" I asked, rubbing my neck.

"Lover boy is currently leaning over the toilet spewing up his breakfast," Jinxx said, rolling his eyes. Andy chuckled as I crinkled up my nose in disgust. Jinxx averted his gaze to my sister sand grinned at her. I felt her stop breathing for a moment. She loved Jinxx, he had inspired her to take up playing guitar a couple of years back. "But anyway, Ivy! You look like you've seen a ghost." Jinxx chuckled. There was a moment of awkward silence. She was in complete shock. I opened my mouth to say something but she cut me off before any words left my lips.

"Guys you have no idea what... what this means to me. I love you so much I... I can't believe it and you're actually talking to me. Oh my god thank you for everything..." Ivy said, still obviously in shock. I wrapped my arm around her and kissed her forehead. I was so happy to see her smiling, even if she was rooted to the spot in pure disbelief. Ivy and the guys kept on chatting, and Andy kept doing Lightning Thunderstein impressions which cracked me and Ivy up.

"Hey guys, sorry about that. Hope I haven't missed anything," Ash appeared behind Jake, looking pale and tired. It was fifteen minutes into the chat. Although he resembled a zombie, my heart still skipped a beat to see him again.

"Ash! Oh my god hi!" I squealed. He looked at me and grinned, and then practically pushed CC off his seat so he could be closer to the screen. CC scowled at Ash but then returned to his usual crazy self.

"Hey babe," he winked. "And this must be Ivy! Happy birthday!" He said in a sing song tone. Ivy blushed and smiled at him. And so the video chat continued, and Ivy became more like a human and less like a deer in headlights. Everybody seemed so comfortable with each other. I smiled. I hadn't seen my sister this happy in years. She seemed to be stable again, even if it was only just for half an hour. Time seemed to slip away, and before we knew it the guys had to go.

"I hope you have a great day Ivy. It was great to meet you! Maybe we'll see you in person if you ever come over to the states with Noelle, or we'll come see you when we're next in the UK?" Andy said, flicking his eyes over to me and smiling.

"Oh God... yes that'd be amazing I'd love to!" Ivy said, almost tackling me to the floor with a hug. The guys laughed as I stopped myself from hitting the carpet.

"Great! Well have a kick-ass day and we hope to see you soon!" Jake said. Ivy said bye to each of them before I did the same. Ash looked at me and winked before Andy ended the Skype call. The screen went blank. I closed the laptop, took a deep breath, looked at my sister and screamed. Wow. That was amazing. MY heart was racing and I'd spent a week with them, so I couldn't even begin to imagine how Ivy was feeling. She just hugged me for what seemed like forever and I'm pretty sure she spilled a few tears in the heat of the moment. This was perfect. I was so happy that she was finally feeling something other than upset, I felt like I'd given her a moment of escape from the sadness she had been feeling on an almost daily basis.

"Thank you Noelle. I can't even begin to say how much that meant to me." She said, releasing me from the hug. I looked at her. I missed her. I missed this side of Ivy that hadn't surfaced in years. And then I realised how much she really meant to me.

"I'm sorry Ivy. I've been so distant lately and I haven't seen you as much as I should have. I need to make more of an effort. I'm so sorry if I've sidelined you these past few years, it was wrong to leave you when you needed me. I should've helped more and spent more time with you and you mean so much to me." I said, swallowing the lump forming at the back of my throat.

"Noelle its fine-"

"No it's not. I'm so sorry for everything. I love you, you're my sister and I wasn't there when you needed me most. I can't explain how bad I feel about it. And that's why I'm taking you out and treating you. A day of pampering and shopping for my little sister!" I said, brandishing my hands out in front of me.

"Noelle you don't have to."

"Shut up." I said, elbowing her arm playfully. "I want to treat you." She smiled back at me, flicking her hair from her eyes. "Now go get ready and I'll be in my car waiting. You have five minutes. I'm counting," I said tapping my non-existent watch.


	17. Chapter 17: The Foxes Feather

We were in the third shop of the day. So far, I'd bought nothing, but Ivy had bought a beautiful pair of black shoes that had ribbons that tied at the front and a slight heel. All she needed now was a dress to match.

"Where do you want to go next?" I asked, flicking my fringe from my eyes.

"I dunno. I'd like a new dress to go with my shoes. Oh, and I'd also like a hair cut at some point."

"Ok, well remember we have the spa as well at 4o'clock so we can't be too long."

"Yep. Ok lets go to The Foxes Feather, they have some lush dresses," Ivy chimed, smiling at me. I nodded and grinned back.

The Foxes Feather was a small boutique shop the other side of The Shambles in York city centre. It sold alternative clothing, as you may have guessed. It was a quaint shop, with a large display window full of manikins with foxes heads (obviously not actual animal's heads) and feather angel-type wings. It was quirky to say the least, and inside it was lit by dim, elegant, tall floor lamps and a singular chandelier that hung from the beamed ceiling. The whole essence of the shop was very miss-matched; nothing seemed to fit but the chaos was so beautiful that everything seemed to slot together in a weird but wonderful way. We walked through the door, the ringing bell signalling our arrival. The shop was quiet; there was only the staff and ourselves inside. Music played in the background, and I recognised it to be While She Sleep's new album, 'This is the Six'. Ivy scuttled over to where the dresses were. I browsed through jeans and shirts before joining her on the other side of the store.

"This is gorgeous," she exclaimed, holding up a black dress that fell just above her knee, its lace shuffling as she moved it.

"That is beautiful, you should try it on,"

"I will!" she said, hooking it over her arm and rummaging through the other dresses. A black silk dress caught my eye. I picked it out, and held it in front of me. It was a low-cut dress which was fitted and tight, and it fell a good inch above my knees. My thoughts flicked to Ash, and when he'd be coming over next week.

"I'm just gonna go try this on," I said to Ivy. She nodded as she was wading through clothes, and I walked over to the changing rooms.

The changing rooms were small. Each wall was hand painted, depicting a shadowy forest and silhouettes of foxes darting through the tress and feathers falling from the sky. The art work was to be applauded. I took off my clothes and shoes, and zipped up the dress. Turning to face the mirror, I gasped at my reflection. It fit perfectly. It hugged and extenuated my curves, and the shortness of it meant that my legs looked even more long and slimmer than they already were. I turned round. It had an open back which started at the top of my shoulder blades and ended at my hips. Wow. I couldn't stop looking at how well it fitted, it was amazing. My childish gawping was interrupted my Ivy, who poked her head round the curtain.

"Wooooaaaaah, looking hot!" she said, looking me up and down. "Ash is one lucky man."

I blushed a deep shade of red. "He's not really." Ivy opened her mouth to protest but before she could I cut in. "What dress are you getting?"

"This one, its really pretty and its not that expensive," she gestured to the lace dress that she'd picked out earlier.

"Ok then, let me just get changed and we'll buy it."

"Oh Noelle? You might wanna get a new bra for that dress."

I looked at the back again. My bright pink polka dot bra was clearly on show. I turned scarlet again and ushered my sister out before getting changed back into my clothes, and paying for each dress. Wow, my money was being spent quickly.

After lunch at the Evil Eye Lounge, well known for hosting many parties to which Asking Alexandria attended, we went to the spa to receive the most painful massage to ever exist.

It was about seven in the evening, and I was driving back from dropping Ivy off back at home. For once, my blaring music was turned off, and I was left to wonder about what was going to happen next week with Ash. I was feeling kinda nervous. Don't get me wrong, I wanted to see him, I wanted to see him more than anything else in the world, but I was anxious. He didn't exactly have a clean reputation when it comes to girls, and his last girlfriend Lucy with the faultless figure and model like physique didn't bargain on being ditched with no warning whatsoever. Who's to say that Ash wouldn't do that to me? I pulled into the car park and brushed my fringe from my face. I was overthinking things. I did this too much.

"You have to stop panicking," I muttered, looking at myself in the car mirror. After a few deep breaths to calm my racing heart, I got out the car and walked up to my flat. I opened my door, kicked off my shoes, walked into my room and stripped down to underwear. I pulled on my night shirt, pulled my hair into a messy bun and crawled into bed. I grimaced as the icy sheets fell over my skin, but they soon warmed up. I shut my eyes and began to drift to sleep, when my phone buzzed next to me.

"Fucking hell," I murmured, rolling over to read the text. Who the hell was texting me at this time? But then I remembered that it was only about half past seven and rolled my eyes at my stupidest.

**1 NEW MESSAGE**

**Ash3:**

**Hey baby, I can't wait to see you soon, I miss you so much. I have a treat for you, can't wait to give it to you! I love you loads, I hope I haven't woken you up. Thinking of you always, Ash xxxx**

Suddenly all my feelings of doubt and worry seeped away to be replaced with nothing but a ridiculously huge smile. I tapped out a response, turned back over and fell asleep.


	18. Chapter 18: Hello Stranger

The next three days passed surprisingly fast. Work seemed to fly by, I worked in a local clothes shop, and I managed to sleep well despite the fact that I was constantly thinking about seeing Ash within a matter of days. Before I knew it, Thursday arrived. This was the day that Ash was coming to see me. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, we'd be together again.

My alarm woke me up at 9am. I practically flew out of bed and ran to the kitchen to make myself a cup of coffee. I then got myself ready within ten minutes, tidied my flat, changed the bed sheets (obviously not wanting to be presumptuous but I assumed we wouldn't just be sleeping in my bed and clean smelling sheets are always welcome) and ran into the bathroom. I wasn't sure how I should make myself look. I wanted to look nice for Ash but would that mean a lot of makeup or a more natural beauty? I rummaged through my makeup bag and decided that I'd keep it simple. After applying a thin layer of foundation, eyeliner and mascara, I looked at myself, studying every aspect of my appearance. I was wearing my skinny jeans and purple converse with a pale blue vest top and a black hoodie. Yes, it was plain but I didn't want to look like I was trying too hard. My hair was naturally wavy, falling over my shoulders, and my fringe was straightened and swooped to the side. Glancing at the clock, I ran out of the building and jumped into my car. Ash's plane was landing at half past nine and I wanted to meet him at the gate.

I was waiting amongst the throng of people at the airport, craning to spot Ash in the flurry of passengers emerging from arrivals. I'd waited fifteen minutes so far and my impatience was beginning to surface. Five minutes passed, ten, fifteen minutes dragged by, and still no sign of him. I was beginning to panic. What if he bailed out? What if he changed his mind about wanting to see me? I looked around in a frenzy, trying to find somewhere to sit down, when I saw him. My heart practically stopped beating. His searching gaze met mine and he stopped walking and smiled. I pushed through the throng of people and slammed into the barrier, gaining looks of disapproval from those around me. Ash stepped towards me, pulling his suitcase behind him before bringing it to a stop by his side and letting go of the handle. He reached out and pulled me into a hug, his hands holding my back and head. I could feel the warmth of his breath down the back of my neck. He pulled back and fixed his deep brown eyes into mine before pulling me into a kiss. His lips were soft, and they moved slowly over my own, sending shivers through my body. I pulled at his hair, pulling him even closer to me and deepening the already intense kiss. I parted my lips from his and smiled.

"Hey," I said, brushing a strand of hair behind his ear.

"Hey," he replied, biting at the corner of his lip and smiling. "I forgot how beautiful you are" he whispered, looking at me and pulling me into another hug. I could feel my cheeks flush a shade of pink and I buried my head into his shoulder. I took everything about him- his smell, the warmth of his skin, the feeling of his arms around me- it was perfect. He pulled back, grinning, and I couldn't help but let a huge smile paint itself onto my lips.

"You're not too shabby either," I laughed, chin resting on his shoulder.

"Shabby?" He asked, confused.

"You're not too bad," I said, pulling back and smiling at him. "We should probably go,"

"Good idea," he replied, pulling the handle of his suitcase up and walking along side me to where the barriers ended. I didn't hesitate to step next to him and let our hands and fingers lock together. His hands were warm and clammy, a stark contrast to my icy touch.

We left the airport and I loaded his suitcase into the boot of my car. I clambered into the driver's seat and turned the ignition, when I felt Ash's gaze on me. I turned to face him, bemused.

"What?" I asked, studying his face. He smiled, his eyes fixed on mine.

"Nothing," he said. "I just love you. And I love how this feels so right."

That was it. That was the moment I realised how much I loved him, how much I needed to be with him. He was right- this felt right. It felt perfect. I didn't try to hide my happiness, instead I leaned over to him and pulled him into a kiss. His hands ran over my shoulders and down my arms as I wrapped them around his neck. I moved my lips slowly over his, and then trailed kisses along his jaw and neck, biting gently at the skin by his collar bones.

"Noelle, not that I'm complaining, but shouldn't we wait till we get home?" He said between breaths. I sighed and pulled back.

"Yea, we probably should." I pulled out and started the drive home, and as I suspected, it was the longest car journey I've experienced. Ever.


	19. Chapter 19: Fun and Games

We arrived home, after hitting every red light possible, but we were home. I opened the front door and let Ash in first, pulling his suitcase behind him. I stepped in after him, and as I turned back after closing the door, I was pinned to the door, my hands held above my head and body bearing the weight of Ash pressing against me. His lips were running over mine with a sudden sense of urgency. His breath was hot against my face, his hands holding my arms tight over my head as he left a trail of kisses along my jaw. I bit my lip as he kissed down my neck, sending waves of shivers through me. He let go of my wrists and pulled me forwards from the waist, stepping backwards so I wasn't against the door, his lips finding mine again. His hands were running over my waist, my stomach, my neck, it was all a blur of fumbling and kissing and heavy breathing, and before I knew it were in my bedroom. I was straddled over Ash, top on the floor but apart from that I was fully clothed. I sat up, parting our lips, and looked at him.

"What?" he said, propping himself up on his elbows. I smiled.

"Nothing," I said, brushing my hair from my face and leaning back in to kiss him. But as I got closer I felt a finger placed on my lips. I opened my eyes, Ash's face inches from mine.

"No, what's wrong?" He said, moving his forefinger from my mouth.

"Nothing, I'm fine," I said, smiling. Nothing was wrong, I just couldn't believe it was him, here, that's all, but I wasn't going to tell him that.

"No, tell me," he said, holding my waist.

"No"

Ash began to tickle my sides, smiling mischievously. I laughed and tried to move his hands but he was too strong. I giggled and rolled over, giving in to the fact that I was going to lose this one. He kept on tickling me, asking me to tell him, but I couldn't formulate words in between the laughs. He finally stopped and I regained my breath.

"Tell me, have I done something wrong?" he asked, kneeled over me.

"No, no you haven't, don't be silly," I said. "I just… I just can't believe you're here, it's amazing,"

He smiled and gently kissed me, a softer kiss, and ran his fingers down over my arms to my hands, and back to my shoulders. Internally I was grinning like fool. This was what I'd been waiting for. Not the crazy make-out session, but being with him, it was what was missing, and now it felt so so good. I felt his fingers running down my stomach and down my thighs and I knew what this was leading to, but I wanted to make him wait. I kissed his neck before peeling his eager hands from my legs and pushing his body from mine.

"I think you should unpack," I said.

"What? Now?" He said, puzzled. I smiled.

"Yes, now. You unpack, I'll make food," I said, tucking a stray stand of his hair behind his ear.

"But…"

"No, go unpack." I pushed his chest gently so I could move from under him. I walked out of my room and into the kitchen, noting that I'd probably need to get a t-shirt because the air wasn't as warm without Ash's extra body heat. I could practically hear him scream with longing and I chuckled to myself. This game, although torturous, was fun. Hm, what to make to eat. It was 11am, so something light but relatively substantial. Pasta? Salad? The memory of the breakfast that Ash made for me when I was hung over came flooding back. How was I supposed to top that? I didn't even know what he liked to eat.

"Ash, what do you want to eat?"

"You."

I had to stop the outburst of laughter that rose from my throat.

"Seriously, what do you want for lunch?" I called.

"Seriously, you,"

Ok, this was getting me nowhere. Pasta it is. I filled a pan up with water and pasta and put it on the hob and walked into the bathroom. I grabbed the shirt I use to make the naked run from the shower and the bedroom slightly less naked, and pulled it on. Not the most flattering but it was something. I wandered into the bedroom to help Ash unpack. He was taking shirts out of the suitcase, the strains of travel showing. He looked tired.

"Why don't you get some sleep after dinner? You look shattered," I said, picking up a pile of t-shirts and putting them into a spare drawer.

"No, its ok, I need to get used to the time difference or else my body will never get used to it," he said, handing more clothes to me.

"Sure?"

"Positive."

"I'm making pasta for lunch, I hope that's ok, I didn't know what else to make,"

"Yea, that's great. So what's the plan for the rest of the day then?"

"I'm not sure, we can stay in if you're tired or go out into York or somewhere?" I say.

"Yea, well whatever you want babe, although I fancy going into York, I want to see what so great about it considering its all Danny ever talks about," he laughed. I forgot he was friends with Danny Worsnop.

"Yea, sure, well lets eat and then we'll head in."

I knew this would be a good day. And I wasn't wrong, because things were about to get fun.

**A.N. sorry for the delay with this, had lots of exams. Feedback would be great because I have no idea if this is even any good. Also this is weird, but I want to know what your opinions are of Noelle, cos I feel like I've created a character that only I like and nobody else likes. So yea, thanks for reading :)**


End file.
